


An Unexpected Journey

by GanGanGan



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GanGanGan/pseuds/GanGanGan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki是来自约顿海姆的年轻婚约者，他将与Thor缔结一段以和平为目的的婚姻，经过漫长的磨合之后，他们深爱彼此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 送给59小天使的贺文【以一种月更的速度...
> 
> 严重警告：此文中包含未成年性行为  
> 第一章比较正常，但第二章有明显性描写  
> 第三章时Loki才是成年的状态，如果希望不被雷请跳过前两章阅读

01  
　　Thor一直以为婚姻对于他而言是很遥远的一件事，毕竟他经历过成年礼才不过几年，浑身刚从阿萨一个过于健壮的金发小子兑变为成熟的青壮年，那些最为完美而健壮的肌肉构成他的全身，精壮的体魄像是一种绝对的诱惑，几乎全阿萨的姑娘们都对他青睐有加，这段时间算是神族成长过程中的一个过渡期，在这过渡期中会有不少的风流韵事等他去享用。  
　　但Thor的心地不错，他从不像那些风流成性的浪子一般伤害女性，因为他很早前就明白自己永远都无法像Fandral那样在无数个床伴之间周转自如，他的思维更加直接而诚恳，而单凭这点诚恳，便会带来很多的姻缘与浪漫，神族们混乱的青年时期总是这样，永不停歇地征战，饮酒和与女人快活，对他们成百上千年的寿命来说，这更像是一个梦，伴随着他们心境的成熟而渐渐远去。  
　　而现在，Thor的这个梦即将不复存在——Odin突然宣布了他的婚讯，太早了，Thor根本不能相信自己的耳朵，更不能相信他父亲为了一个和平条约就让他提早成婚，最可怕的是对方竟然是男性，Thor可从未与男性展开任何有关爱的想象。  
　　他得做些什么——Thor想道，他马上去质询他的父亲，语气中不乏愤怒与顶撞，而Odin早已下定决心，无论Thor如何反对，众神之父的决定都不会改变，年轻而暴躁的雷神走近母亲的卧房，和Frigga进行了一场长谈。  
　　Thor本来下定决心要做些什么的，他想驾上马车周游九界，隔上个十年八年再回来，逃婚是不够明智，但他父亲草草让他成婚的决定让他无法理解，他只能反抗，可惜雷神生而豁达正直，那些邪恶的渠道他从没涉及过，此时的Thor只能深深地意识到自己的无助，坐在母亲的长椅上寻求这位长辈的帮助。  
　　——棒极了，Thor一定忘了Frigga是位多么健谈的众神之母，那位心怀宽广的女性坐在长椅旁，和他儿子妥善地交谈，从九大世界谈到战争，从约顿海姆谈到阿斯嘉德，从父王被伤害的右眼谈到此时和平的重要，Frigga的可怕之处在于这辩论没有一丝诡辩，而一开始死活不同意的Thor被她生生说服了。  
　　“并不是每个神族都能有他想得到的婚姻，我与你的父亲的长久关系也由联姻来维系。”Frigga轻轻抚摸着他儿子的金发，“在一开始可能有些难，使命和责任铸就的这一切在后来总会有所改变，几百年后，当你反应过来时，婚姻已经变成了一种温和而牢固的感情，你不会因此后悔的，Thor。”  
　　几百年，老天啊——这也太长了，Thor仍然心有不甘，但Frigga已经说服了他来接受这个，他总能接受的，目前阿萨的情况不算稳定，尼尔福海姆和穆斯贝尔海姆的敌人已在跃跃欲试，此时约顿海姆和阿斯嘉德的和平显得极为珍贵，为了国家，为了和平，Thor从来不是自私的人，他甚至能为神域的安危献出自己的性命，所以此时为了那些大道大义，雷神总能忍住那点微不足道痛苦。  
　　但他还有个条件，“如果对方真的是比我高了几个头的冰霜巨人，那我绝不——”  
　　没等Thor说完，Frigga就笑着打断了他，“虽然没人见过这位新娘，但约顿那边传来消息，对方的体型和我们一致，不会有任何关于巨人的体征。”  
　　Thor松了一口气，但这种短暂的放松也没持续多久，他正值壮年，就要结婚了，而且根本不知道对方长得什么样，婚礼急匆匆地在半个月后进行，仿佛是害怕那脆弱的条约经不起一点儿时间，在这期间Thor注定焦虑而担忧，不得不日日在搏斗场消耗他那增长过剩的压力和肌肉。

02  
　　婚礼当日，Thor迷迷糊糊，他紧张得要命，在那繁复流程进行时他的右手一直抓着那把锤子，Thor并不惧怕，他只是紧张，神族的寿命无可计量，而他马上要与对方度过永远被锁定住的婚姻了，约顿的使团已经在彩虹桥上等候，他们不像阿萨人如此张灯结彩地欢迎这次婚礼，只是面目冷峻地观望着这边。  
　　他的新娘从一辆豪华的马车上下来，暗红色的薄纱和衣物搭配，几乎盖住了对方的所有部位，Thor能辨认出对方的身高，比他矮了大大一截，这让他能稍微喘口气，但随着对方的走近，他手中的雷神之锤越握越紧，几近低沉地轰鸣起来。  
　　Odin与约顿的使团简短地交谈了几句，就示意Thor走上前去，去接近他的合约新娘，Thor做了次深呼吸，握着拳头走过去，伸手揭开对方薄纱的那一刻他的心中混乱一团，就像被逼迫着打开一个潘多拉魔盒。  
　　这的确足够的潘多拉魔盒——Thor半张着嘴，是啊，这半个月来他对这新娘有过诸多想象，好的想象是对方长得可以看着顺眼，不好的打算是对方是吃人的怪物或丑到天怒人怨，而此时他眼前的那份礼物是他完全没想象过的。  
　　他的新娘很美，非常，非常的美，皮肤白皙得几乎泛着一股冰雪般的冷光，比任何阿萨的姑娘都要细致迷人，他的身高不够高，Thor低着头看向他，能看到对方稍稍仰起的脖颈，和漆黑的睫毛，当他对着Thor睁开眼睛，翠绿的眸子就像幽深的密林浸入的阳光，清澈见底却又神秘得让人难以自拔。  
　　Thor目瞪口呆地望着他的新娘，对方因看到Thor不自觉地后退了一步，黑发上束起的繁复金饰因此微微碰撞，发出几声微小而轻盈的脆响。  
　　这太迷人了——如果说Thor之前的抱怨填满了他的全身的话，现在他的那些个负面的想法和反对都在见到对方的一瞬间烟消云散，他近乎愚钝地去瞪着对方，以至于忘记完全揭开他新娘头上盖着的轻纱，而对方非常自觉地伸出手摘掉那抹暗红，繁复的衣饰因此而带来颤动，才让Thor意识到眼前不是一副静态的图画。  
　　他同时意识到的还有，对方太小了。  
　　相差不小的身高，还有和他相比太过瘦弱的体型，显得对方非常地娇小，也许只有十四岁，Thor的这位新娘显然没经历过成年礼，他衣着华丽，眼神冰冷，完全没有儿童该有的莽撞与无知，却依稀留着几分诱人的稚嫩，就像他此时有点紧张地握着衣角的手，轻轻抖着的漆黑睫毛，和眼中的那一点难以察觉的脆弱。  
　　他也许可以等他长大，Thor心里想，看来这位不久前还在强烈反对甚至想要逃婚的王子已经改变了主意，这场联姻事关未来的和平，而现在他脑子已经完全被对方所吞噬，责任感甚至没压着他，他就已经认为这场婚姻是理所当然的了。  
　　“Loki。”Thor采用了一个不那么激动的口气呼唤道，这是婚礼前不久他才得知的对方的名字，Loki沉默着，过了也许几秒才伸手回应Thor递给他的宽厚手掌，他有些发凉的指尖轻轻触上Thor的手掌，Thor为这种奇妙的感觉而分外愉悦，于是他握住了对方的手。  
　　婚礼不需要太多寒暄，毕竟和平的条约已经签署，剩下的只有众神之父宣读他们的婚姻誓言，这过程不会太慢，他们总不能让所有的阿萨人和约顿大使一直站在彩虹桥上。  
　　但你看，总会有那么点变故出现——当九大世界的两个最强国的使臣在一个重要的地点公开会面，还有什么展开奇袭的机会比这更好？  
　　先是金宫出现了问题，一股强大的爆破突然弥漫了金宫一角，Odin眼神冷峻，挥他的权杖打算前去平息，而Thor也本能性地举起他的锤子，保护神域并非雷神的责任，而是他的本能。Thor甚至忘了自己还紧紧握着那位新娘的手，Loki因为他的快步行走而踉跄了几步，那些豪华而繁复的衣饰显然成了他的累赘，Thor意识到这点时，他本想松开手，自己先去平复战乱再赶回来，但意外可没给他那么多反应时间，一股近乎残暴的蛮力突然吞噬了他的肢体。  
　　Thor完全无法控制这种蛮力的走向，眼前的光线细碎混乱，就像一面被砸得粉碎的镜子，他感到自己的身体被抽走再合起，就像彩虹桥的传送，但这股力量更加暴力而无法控制，他能做的仅仅是握住另一个人的手。

03  
　　Thor睁眼时他正躺在一片黑色的沙地上，四周全是黑灰色的森林，他意识到自己似乎把一个人压在了身下——那个自始至终一直被他紧紧握着手的新娘，Loki被Thor紧压着，双眼紧闭满脸的不适，不是所有人都能受得了Thor的体重的，他咳嗽着睁开眼睛，因对方的冲击而躺在地面上，带着金色图腾的厚重衣物被摊开，形成一个诡异的半圆。  
　　Thor手忙脚乱地站起身来，给他的新娘一个可以自由活动的空间，他在附近观望查看，但没有任何效果，这里的地貌完全不是阿萨的样子，他不清楚这是在哪儿。  
　　Loki坐起身来整理他那被套了好几层的长袍，没有一刻比此刻他更痛恨约顿缔结婚姻时的传统服饰——这一直压得他很难受，他沉默地坐在地上观望四周的地貌，四周的树木不够茂密，粗粝的黑色沙石下，正掩埋着矮人国特有的各种矿产“瓦特海姆。”他说。  
　　听到Loki的声音，Thor小小地吃了一惊，但他很快调整过来了，“你知道这是哪儿？我们是怎么来的？”  
　　“不知道，”Loki说，“我还以为这是你们阿萨的某种习俗。”  
　　他们的习俗可不是在刚成婚后就被摔到这种见鬼的地方，Thor懊恼地叹了口气，“我想这是敌人的某种诡计——”  
　　“魔法。”Loki更正他。  
　　“总之我们得先和海姆达尔取得联系。”而所谓的取得联系，就是Thor站在这个空地上冲着天空呼喊，Loki坐在地上眯着眼看他的金发丈夫。  
　　Thor喊了一会儿，显然收效甚微，他的喊声惊跑了林中的大片鸟群，那熟悉的传送阵也没有再来过一次，他懊恼地坐在地上，望着依旧沉默的Loki，“你有什么办法吗？”  
　　“我会魔术，”Loki淡淡道，“但我没能力进行双人的传送，距离太远了。”  
　　这个约顿来的新娘仿佛总是让Thor吃惊，看来对方年纪虽小，但并不是那种一无是处只能被联姻利用的弱者，“那你能和阿斯嘉德取得联系吗？”  
　　“如果有材料的话。”Loki眯着眼反复回想通讯咒的准备材料，他很少选择通讯这种方式，但还是很快地想起了所需要准备的材料，Thor决定和他一起去收集。  
　　瓦特海姆与精灵之乡亚尔夫海姆不同，这里以矿产闻名九界，矮人们精于挖矿和锻造各类材料，魔法资源少得可怜，但并不代表没有，善于贸易的矮人收藏品种类惊人，只要拿黄金和宝器和他们交换，总能得到你想要的。  
　　  
　　一路上的气氛都很阴沉，Loki不常说话，他那些厚重的长袍压得他喘不过气，但正巧可以御寒，Thor因自己不能赶回神域保卫家园而感到郁闷，在他还是少年时期，一直以来与神域相关的战争中就已经不乏Thor的身影，他总是冲在最前，拿起锤子，结束战斗，这次的缺席让他感到不适和担忧，而身边的Loki只能增重他的担忧。  
　　一方面他感激Loki拥有的魔法能把他带阿萨，但另一方面，Loki不够大，他担忧这次旅途中会不会遇上什么危险，况且虽然Loki已经成为他的伴侣，也依旧是个刚见面一天的陌生人，他们之间说的话除了怎样回去外再无其他。  
　　他们很快就沿着矿藏找到了一个矮人的聚居地，Thor护送着Loki进去，碰巧的是这矮人恰好有他们所需要的那几个作法材料，Thor和Loki身上当然没带金币一类，而他们绝不可能用Thor的雷神之锤作交换，所以Loki就直接摘下身上那些繁复闪着微光的精巧金饰，他对这些用于传统的东西没有丝毫不舍。  
　　矮人答应了这场还算公平，甚至有些赚大了的交换，皇家的饰品能卖个好价钱，而约顿海姆特有的金饰更是罕见，这个极寒之地不知为何总能打造出极其精巧美丽的饰品，Loki毫不犹豫地把那个对他而言完全是累赘的颈环和金流苏递给对方，矮人便动作麻利地给他去找那些自己觉得没用的魔法原料。  
　　不一会儿，龙鳞，凤凰的羽毛，一些毒蛇还有更多诡异的玩意儿装了Thor一个包袱，Loki除了这个咒语的原料还要了更多材料，以备不时之需，Thor看着对方摘去金颈环的白皙脖颈感到一点内疚，这场官方联姻缔结的第一天他就使对方破费，Loki一直没吭声，这也夺走了Thor对此道歉的机会，他拿着那个叮当作响的大包袱，和Loki向最近的湖边走，这个通讯咒需要活水，普通的通讯咒肯定不必如此艰难，但这次距离已经扩展过了几个世界，所以Loki想了个比较稳妥且复杂的咒语。  
　　Thor坐在湖边，Loki脱下了两件外衣，穿着一层相对较薄的墨色短袍，隐约能看到里面乳白色的里衣，他在湖边蹲下去，像个不敢下水的少年只让跪着的膝盖及水，用一块深红色隐隐发光的矿石在地上比划着什么，湖水沾湿了他的袍子下摆，Thor帮不上忙，倚在树干上看着他的伴侣发呆。  
　　“好了。”Loki完成了准备工作，呼唤Thor过去，他低着头低沉地朗诵了几句咒语，圆形法阵边缘的如尼文隐隐发光，然后本来波光粼粼的湖面有一小片沉于静止，就像一扇装饰在墙面上的明镜。  
　　Thor好奇地把脑袋伸过去，神域的战士热爱实打实的战斗，魔法多是女孩子的把戏和一些阴沉女巫的专属，此时Loki的所为让他感到不可思议，那一小片湖面闪起金光，很快吞噬掉了两个人的倒影，形成一片光怪陆离的图画。  
　　图画逐渐清晰，Thor惊喜地喊了一声“父王。”，Odin在那面神色严峻，Thor着急地询问阿萨的战况。  
　　“混乱已经平息，但他们在彩虹桥上动了手脚，暂时无法直接传送你们。”Odin说道，这让Thor暂时地松了一口气，和平总是最好的消息，那群乌合之众俨然想把雷神传送出去，延缓他们进攻与破换的时长，但这再一次地失败了，如果他们有那个能力强制传送，至少该选择Odin，众神之父不仅强大，且拥有Thor所忽视的狡猾与计谋，与他为敌是个很大的错误。  
　　“瓦特海姆的中心城有神域的传送阵，你们可以利用那个回去。”Odin给了他们最好的方案，但这个方案也不能说容易，他们现在正位于瓦特海姆的边缘，矿藏越丰富，森林越茂盛，就越是这个世界的边郊，需要连续走一两天才能到达。他们越往中心行进，森林就会越稀疏，中心城市人口繁多，商业发达，可以说是九大世界中最繁盛的市集，这儿有最锋利的武器，最大颗的珠宝，只要他们有用来交换的好东西，就几乎什么都可以得到。  
　　Loki同意了这个方案，他们总不能坐在这个荒郊野岭里干等着彩虹桥修好，这不是Thor的作风，也不是Loki的。很快两个人就结束了这次通话，Loki收起那些没用完的魔法原料——照Thor的说法，阿斯嘉德可能没有这些，那么把这些东西留下来总是好的。  
　　夕阳西下，Loki擦干被湖水沾湿的双腿套上衣服，两个人一起离开湖边，他们没怎么吃东西，这一天的婚礼和传送消耗了太多的体力，只是随机找了点能食用的野果冲击，晚上沿着植被和矿藏的方向行进了一会儿，Thor找到一个无人的矿洞来过夜。

04  
　　Thor把披风平铺在矿洞一脚，找了一些干树枝生起了篝火，这里的野兽不多，那股顺着洞口飘出的青烟构不成什么威胁，Loki已经开始困了，十来岁的少年在消耗太多体力后总会动不动就陷入睡眠，他再次脱下那些繁复的长袍，把自己缩在里面，半睁着翠绿色的眼睛迷迷糊糊。  
　　不知是橙黄色火光的温柔照耀，还是Loki把自己包成一个小包子的原因，他看起来更小了，也更有十几岁的少年该有的模样，这让Thor隐隐感到一种犯罪感，虽然他什么都没做，但心里依旧觉得找一个这么小而可爱的新娘让他负罪累累，他当然明白一场联姻缔结时感到的压力与不安，也理解自己一开始无论如何反抗都是做无用功的恼怒与无助，Loki这么小，他却已经面对这些，这让Thor感到几丝苦涩。篝火燃尽前他也感到了一丝疲乏，洞中没有其他舒适的空间，于是他坐在Loki身旁，肩膀靠着Loki用袍子做成的茧。  
　　“你觉得怎么样？”Thor发现Loki还没睡着，而是在他身旁装作不经意地望了他几眼，Loki聪明且谨慎，他当然理解Thor指的是什么，他们的婚姻，怎么样？  
　　Loki也说不清楚，约顿海姆的冰天雪地造成了他们物竞天择的习性，他从很小就喜爱魔法而非武力，这也说明他继承王位的机会并不明朗，不如他那群脑子停留在儿童时期，成天只会打架流血的冰巨人兄弟，他当然知道自己会被利用，联姻已经是一个相对较好的归宿，和被当做奴隶或人质送出去相比。他那群哥哥甚至还因此嫉妒他，只因这次联姻可以让他继承王位的筹码更多一个。  
　　在来阿斯嘉德前，他就听闻过雷神的恶名——对于阿萨来说那肯定是赞美的传言，但对于约顿来说敌人的王牌肯定是无恶不赦的莽夫，只会举着雷神之锤进行歼灭的阿萨怪物。  
　　但其实也没那么可怕，至少Loki没那么认为，Thor的手臂贴在他的肩膀一侧，有一股温暖的气息充斥着他的感官，曾沾染过千种鲜血的雷神之锤放在Thor身旁，却丝毫看不出来那位雷神在战场上的暴虐凶狠。  
　　Loki没回答Thor的提问，无论他是怎么想的，现在下定论还是为时过早，这仅仅是第一天，他收起了对于对方的陌生和敌意，也未表达过丝毫的热情，而Thor仿佛并不厌烦他。  
　　“有点冷，”Loki诚实地说，这矿洞幽深而黑暗，一股自内而外散发的着的冰冷气息慢慢地吞噬着他的双脚，Loki把脚往里缩了一下，而Thor马上就掀了一下他的袍子，把他抱在怀里，温暖的胸膛紧贴Loki的后背。  
　　Loki蜷缩起来的时候体型的有点小，Thor怀抱着他并未感到丝毫不适，他自然而然地把手臂环过Loki瘦削的肩膀，好像本来就该是那样的，Loki的头发有点乱，一缕柔顺黑发贴在他的耳侧，环过形状优美的脖颈，显得青涩而美丽，Thor没再看更多，此时月上中天，他们该睡了。  
　　  
05  
　　Thor起的更晚一些，他起床时Loki不在身边，Thor揉着眼睛，心里疑惑对方跑去那儿了，就听到不远处河流中微弱的水声。  
　　Loki睡得不太好，当清晨的第一缕阳光打在他脸上时他就因不适而醒来，约顿的阳光很少，即使是白天天空也总是灰蒙蒙的一片，这也有点好处，在满是冰原和雪地的地域中如果常年有日光照射，会引起雪盲，所以此时清晨的阳光对Loki来说刺目极了。  
　　他小心翼翼地从Thor的怀抱里翻身出去，带着他那点从小养成的小洁癖，走进了临近的浅溪。  
　　溪水下的卵石饱满而圆润，水流缓慢，带着一点阳光的温度，Thor走过来时就正好看到这种情景，Loki赤裸着身体，站在溪流中央，缓慢而闲适地洗漱着。  
　　完全是少年的体魄，Thor很久没见过这种身体，自小到大他身上都带着一股子肌肉，只不过后来少年时期的那些小肌肉变成了现在这样，所以他看着背对着他的Loki，不知是由于好奇还是其他什么，完全无法移开眼神。  
　　Loki的黑色长发被水浸湿，柔软地耷在肩膀上向下垂着，他很瘦，但并不是瘦骨嶙峋的那种瘦弱，那感觉仅仅是他浑身上下没有一块多余的赘肉，因此即使他的身高不够，还是显得苗条修长。他背后的蝴蝶骨因为他的动作展现出一个漂亮的弧度，然后是细致的腰线，胯骨，和修长的大腿，他浑身上下都是一种细腻的白色，好像与这清晨泛白的日光完全融成了一体。  
　　Thor保证他没有正眼看向对方的屁股，那太羞耻，不可理喻，丧心病狂了——当然这也没有减轻他站在岸边偷窥的罪恶感，他不能说这种注视是毫无罪恶感的，但他的确没用那种猥亵而性欲的姿态去看，Loki太美了，而他只是移不开眼睛。  
　　当Thor的心中天人交战了一会儿后，他终于还是打算打断这种偷窥，他尴尬地打了个招呼，“嗨”  
　　几乎同时Loki就因为惊吓踉跄了一步，Thor差点以为他要摔倒，但Loki灵活而迅猛地缩回水中，岸边的石块挡不住他的全部，Thor能看到他变乱的黑发和有些发抖的肩头。Loki调整了一会儿才转过头来，他的脸上有股淡淡的红晕在迅速蔓延，攻略城池般地一直烧到他的耳垂，他缩在那个石头围成的小角落里骂骂咧咧，但之后也不知道该说什么好。  
　　一般情况下Thor应该说“抱歉我什么都没看到。”但他的确看到了，还看了不短的一段时间，况且他的脸还是红的，这让谎言失去了所有的说服力。他张开嘴又合上，迎接着Loki翠绿色眼睛对他的瞪视。  
　　这其实没什么——Thor突然想到，Loki是他的新娘，而他们之间的婚姻是被九大世界所认同的，Odin在上，这刻他突然如此感谢父亲给予他的这份联姻，此时那个缩在石头后面因羞耻而瑟瑟发抖的Loki的确是他见过的最美的东西，也是他收到过的最棒的礼物之一，另一个最棒的是他的锤子。  
　　想到这里，Thor心里莫名地感到快乐，他对着Loki笑了起来，让对方手无足措地望着他，“要我帮你拿衣服吗？”  
　　一个不太好的转折方式，Loki阴着脸指了指石块另一边的衣物，他碰到这个比Thor帮他拿要快得多，Loki捂着前胸阴沉地吐字，口气不善地让Thor滚远点，而遇到任何困难都不停止前进的雷神听话地退了出去，在森林里找了点能吃的东西做他们上路的早餐。  
　　  
06  
　　路途已经走了一些，现在的森林已经不如之前茂密，山川也逐渐平缓，前进显得更加轻松，Thor还比较照顾Loki的体力，走过一段会停下来休息一会儿，休息时间里Thor总会精力旺盛地进森林找点东西吃，或者去找找他没见过的奇形怪状的石头——这很蠢，Loki承认，但他不明白的是对方的运气是有多好，就连随手拾一块黑糊糊，看起来恶心又不适的石头都是绿宝石原石。  
　　这块形状不好看的石头又放进了Thor肩上那个装着各种魔法材料的包袱里，有一次他顺手掏出了一个装着响尾蛇干的玻璃罐，“这个能吃吗？”金发大个子皱着眉头，认真地问道。  
　　Loki嗤笑了一声，他几乎抑制不住自己的笑，“不行，不是什么都能吃。”他一边笑着一边说，而Thor几乎看呆了。  
　　Loki笑起来非常好看，眼神翠玉得几乎把人吸进去，有股子他早被抑制的孩子气在这时候展露出来，带着几分小狡猾，显得更加惹人喜爱，以至于Thor的脑子发怔，想不出接下来该说点什么，只能生硬地接句子，“吃了会怎么样？”  
　　Loki笑意更浓，眼睛闪着一点儿湿润的光，显然他也忘了，自他要被迫接受这联姻后，自己实在是很久没这么笑过了，“如果我在上面写点诅咒，你把它吃下去，我再顺路加上一个小咒语，”这是Loki所擅长的领域，他的语气轻快而防松，“那么你就可以变成一只青蛙了。”  
　　“哦老天，真恶心。”Thor焦虑地抿了抿嘴，大个子脸上苦闷的表情给Loki带来了更多的乐趣，之后的一路上他们的表情都带着点笑意。  
　　晚些时候Thor去猎了一头麋鹿，Loki坐在篝火一旁，看着Thor肢解那头可怜的猎物，Thor收拾完带着米色斑点的完整鹿皮，半开玩笑地说要把这个送给Loki，Loki闻着那恶心的血腥味皱起眉头，做了一个万分鄙视的神情，但晚些时候，当Thor把那块收拾干净的鹿皮装进包袱时，他没有反对。  
　　他们坐在篝火旁，这次附近已经没有山体和矿洞，露天野营是个不错的选择，两个倚在一截粗壮得出奇的树木残体上，眼前用小石块围起来的篝火燃得劈啪作响，不够干燥的柴禾因灼烧带出微小的火星。这次Loki还没开口，Thor就已经把他搂进了怀中，比Loki大了一号的手掌亲昵地抚摸了几下Loki暴露出来的脖颈，还有纯黑色的发梢，Loki的脸颊微微的泛红，有一股还未成熟时特有的羞涩微微显露，Thor不能确定那是不是错觉。在对方大而温暖的怀抱里，一天的疲惫陆续袭来，深蓝色天空中的明星已经看得模模糊糊，Loki感到昏昏欲睡，他没再一个人围着袍子，那两件镶着金边的厚重而华丽的礼装长袍盖在他们两个人的身上，就像两人同时钻入了一个迷幻的梦境。

06  
　　第二天早晨他们再前行一段，就到达了城镇，中心城不大不小，还需要在长长的集市中走一段路，沿途他们两人都被各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿吸引了眼球，Thor看着几条能放很多武器便于作战的腰带，Loki则对几把精致的匕首移不开眼睛，他要这个干嘛——Thor心里的这个想法很快就变成了以后给他买几把，但这两个王子此时同样面临没钱的窘境，不得不像普通的穷苦年轻人一样望着那些东西，然后再心有不甘地别过眼神，匆匆走过那几个令他们流连忘返的摊位。  
　　最终他们还是在传送阵前停了下来，Thor用从不知道从哪儿拾来的稀奇矿石和一位善于研究的矮人交换，来拍摄一张画片，那是个很有趣而新鲜的小机器，对着人按下旋钮就能生出单色的画像，这很蠢，而且比画像要粗糙得多，Loki嘀咕道，他跟Thor讲着那些对方听不懂的原理，但Thor搂着他的腰把他按上椅子时，Loki没有反对这个蠢主意。  
　　Thor的脸毫不介意地贴上Loki的，温暖的气息和一点小胡茬的刺痒让Loki皱起眉头，而Thor微笑着，戴着单片眼镜的矮人在那个齿轮转动得咔咔响的小器械上按下按钮，最终他们得到一张很完美的咖啡色画片，Loki手里拿着那张镶嵌起来的纸片淡淡微笑了起来，一股青少年的稚气和Loki特有的冷淡糅合起来，变得迷人而夺目，那笑容让Thor感到非常的愉悦和幸福，在这一刻，他非常想吻Loki。  
　　就在他刚想实行这项举措时，阿萨的传送阵闪起亮光，意味着他们必须得快点动身离开了，Thor拉着Loki的手走进传送阵，用臂膀把那个少年困在自己怀里，示意他抓紧，然后一阵光彩夺目的绚烂过后，两个人已经出现在彩虹桥的传送阵了。  
　　Thor把Loki带去自己的寝宫中收拾这次意外旅行的战利品，最终他们分发了物品，站在寝宫中宽阔而华丽的阳台上向远处遥望，这儿能望向几乎大半个阿斯嘉德，Loki已经洗完澡，他的衣服还未准备，只得匆匆换上了Thor的衣服，乳白色的麻质上衣太大，宽大的下摆拖到他的大腿，裤腿又太长太宽，软软地耷在他的脚腕上，盖住了一点脚背，他趴在那宽大的大理石栏杆上，绿眼睛满是陶醉地望着远处火红的夕阳。  
　　他之前没见过如此壮美而火红的夕阳，虽然他没有像普通孩子一样兴奋得乱叫乱跳，但依旧移不开自己的眼睛，远处阳光带来的灼烧感给他的眼睛一点刺痛，让那副翠绿色的眸子越发湿润。  
　　Thor想起之前Frigga说的，婚姻的一开始总会有些困难，而后才能体会坚固的爱意，那种温暖的，幸福的感情——而Thor仿佛已经体会到了，他望着他的新娘，就是在这时，他伸手搂过Loki的肩膀，低下头给了他一个吻。  
　　Loki有瞬间的吃惊，但他没有挣扎，他望进雷神那深蓝色的带着迷醉的眼睛，这只是个无关于性和其他的轻吻，Thor的手轻轻抚摸着他的肩膀，令他感到惬意而温暖，让人不由自主地想持续这个，所以Loki轻轻地踮起了脚。  
　　

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 给小天使的第二更|||【有点变态真是对不起....
> 
> 警告：双方自愿的未成年性行为，请千万慎重阅读

　  
01　  
　　Loki握紧手中的长竿，脚的中心后移，他就像只浑身绷紧的黑豹，在Thor攻击的动作中快速地躲避，然后趁着对方些微的分神，那长杆已经抵在了Thor的脖颈上。  
　　“不错。”Thor笑了起来，从训练场的长椅上拿来毛巾搭在Loki脖颈上，让他擦掉那些运动过后的汗液。  
　　Loki在阿斯嘉德住了一年，不得不说他还挺适应这里的生活状况，每天读书，有时被Thor拉到训练场，Thor认为他正在长个，必须要好好锻炼，于是就乐此不疲地把Loki从图书馆拖过来，进行这场由阿斯嘉德王子专门的训练。  
　　此时为期两个小时的训练刚刚结束，Loki浑身都是薄汗和柠檬薄荷交杂在一起的味道，那味道实在是......沁人心脾，他穿着的宽松麻背心因为汗水有些发湿，耷到膝盖的黑色短裤趁着他细长的腿型，他逐渐长高了，却不是病态的瘦弱，Thor的训练和强加给他的饮食让他的体型健康而修长，虽不及阿斯嘉德的少年那样壮硕，但也有几分匀称的肌肉在慢慢冒头。  
　　Loki擦着湿淋淋的头发，Thor咽了口口水，伸手想搂过Loki的肩膀，这个小动作被约顿人不动声色地躲了过去，Thor抓了个空。  
　　他们已经有一个月没触碰过对方了，在以前，亲吻和拥抱都是常事，那种不带性欲的肌肤相亲让Thor感到满足，而那个亲密无间的现状被Loki改变了，Loki在躲着他的丈夫。

02  
　　这件事是从一个月前开始的，那晚正是Loki的十五岁生日，生日庆典之后这两位王子都喝多了蜜酒，愉悦而满足地躺在Thor的床上，Loki的脸被酒精染得红润，眼睛亮闪闪的，伸手去扯Thor的睡袍。  
　　Thor迷迷糊糊地感受到他新娘的手指蹭过他的肩膀，胸膛，当Loki的膝盖带着点恶意地蹭上他的裆部时，对方挑起了他那股深沉的性欲，这时雷神才反应过来，惊了一跳似的往后退。  
　　Loki盯着他好像一脸受伤，他努着因醉酒染得鲜红的嘴唇，就像得不到礼物的孩子，口气带着愤怒和焦躁，“你不想？”  
　　Thor涨红了脸，伸手去推开往他怀里靠的Loki，咬着牙解释：“你还太小了。”  
　　“我不小！”Loki恶狠狠地骂了一声，从小到大他都讨厌别人拿他当孩子来看待，更别提这么看待他的是自己的丈夫，见鬼的Thor，这段时间他们的相处模式越来越不对头，Thor对待他就像是对自己可爱的小弟弟，而不是被永久绑在一起的婚约者。  
　　“你还小......”Thor说着在床上往后退了一点，他们的体型差距瞬间显现出来，金发大个子和黑发青少年，Loki为这个对比近乎恼羞成怒，“在你成年之前，我不会做那种事。”Thor坚定地说，这的确是他的原则。  
　　“我不管你们阿萨是怎样界定成年的，”Loki死死盯着Thor，那眼神好像要把对方拆吃入腹，“在约顿，我们十二三岁就已经成年了。”  
　　“怎么可能？”Thor笑了一声，他的小新娘虽然长大了一些，但在他看来还是个少年，单薄的体型与阿萨的成年人根本挂不上钩，“你们怎么能这么小就成年？”他伸手去摸摸Loki的黑发，还是那种温情的力道，这感觉让Loki愤怒。  
　　“我们......”Loki涨红了脸，气急败坏地把脸凑到Thor耳边，小声而坚定地说了句什么，然后他的金发丈夫就因为情绪过于激动掉下了床。  
　　Thor扶着磕疼了的脑袋，满脸的不可思议，他死死盯着Loki的身体，好像那里是他见过的最神奇的地方。  
　　老天啊，他能怀孕，他能怀孕，他能怀孕。  
　　这几个字就如魔音穿耳，耳鸣一般地在Thor脑子里疯狂地回响，好吧，刚才在对方的挑逗下精神到半硬的下身在他看到Loki的身体时硬得他疼，他根本无法想象Loki那单薄的身躯，如果怀了一个孩子会是怎样的情景，他的平坦的腹部会开始隆起，里面孕育着他们的孩子...他......  
　　别想了，Thor握紧自己的拳头，整齐的指甲深深地嵌在掌心里，老天啊，他之前为什么不想一下约顿人能怀孕这点？此时他的脑子就像被硬生生塞进了一团乱麻，只能晕乎着在这些思维中找到那些正确的部分。最终他咬着牙得出结论，那结论依旧是不，无论Loki能否怀孕，在对方成年之前，Thor都不会动他。  
　　所以他坚定地站起身来走进浴室，Loki看着对方已经在裤子里隆起的阴茎，心里又好气又好笑，最终他泄愤一般打了被子几拳，朝着Thor离开的背影骂了一句懦夫。  
　　Thor只能装作没听到，他去解决掉生理问题回到床上后，Loki缩在床的一角还没睡，他搂着一团被子，就像个给自己划分领地的猫科动物，带着敌意给爬上床的Thor一个警告，“离我远点”  
　　Thor知道Loki应该是生气了，他只能笑笑，在床的另一边躺好，这个床榻的问题就是实在太大，他只能伸着手才能碰到躲在另一头的Loki，这段距离感来的很是不适，毕竟他们这一年间都是互相拥抱着入眠。  
　　Thor只能随手抄个枕头来代替以往怀里的Loki，他听见Loki埋在被子里发出一声带了笑意和怒意的挑衅，“我倒要看看你能忍到什么时候。”  
　　  
03  
　　从小时候开始，Thor就为自己的耐性自豪，他的体力和心都很能经得住磨练，对此时床上这个巨大的诱惑，他虽然有点把持不住，也会坚持着把性欲给压下来，他相信自己能做到，所以对于Loki那个威胁，他的确没怎么当真。  
　　可是第二天，问题来了，Loki突然不让他动他了。  
　　Loki在躲着他，一次又一次极为巧妙地躲过Thor的碰触，以往Thor习惯摸摸Loki的脖颈和肩膀，或是吻他，此时这些接触只能和他说再见，Loki给他营造了一种看得见摸不着的压抑气氛，他一伸手，Loki就悄悄往后躲一躲，不让他碰到一下，一到晚上，那张大床就像个战争壁垒，Loki宁可一个人缩在床脚，也坚决不让Thor靠近他一分一毫。  
　　如果仅仅是这种碰触的权利被剥夺，Thor死咬着牙还能忍住，但在Loki点火时，这个贪婪的少年总喜欢加足柴火，煽风点火仿佛是Loki危险的本能之一。从他拒绝Thor的触碰开始，他突然不像以前那么羞耻了——至少以前Loki是在更衣间换上衣服，而现在他在床边站着，好像身后的Thor是空气，动作流畅地给自己套上那些庆典时专用的衣饰，乳白的丝绸里衣，黑色的短袍，墨绿或暗红的长袍，还有一些金色的饰品，这过程就像一种折磨，摧残着Thor那岌岌可危的良知，他当然想掉头离开这个房间，但他却根本移不开眼神。Loki的手去够长袍后腰上的暗扣，像个笨拙的孩子一样碰了几次都没碰到，在Thor忍不住想伸手时，Loki又摸了一把搭扣，那金色的暗扣瞬间扣上——他故意的，Thor痛苦地收回自己的手。  
　　Thor快要疯了，他一次又一次地绷着脸望着Loki，而Loki就好像什么事都未曾发生一样，好像他没有把这些可怕的枷锁套在Thor身上，好像他没有把一些过于隐私的片面给Thor单独展露。如果之前只是隐约知道，那么现在，Thor完全地意识到，如果要玩心计，Loki有很多方法让他痛不欲生，就像现在这样。  
　　  
　　望着Loki被汗水染湿了一点的后背，Thor再一次心不甘情不愿地收回了手，看着一个月没有一点触碰的对方，他们之间体力悬殊，如果他真的下手，Loki绝对无法反抗，但他当然不能强行去摸Loki，这会正中Loki下怀，用那个被情欲引起的触摸给Thor的道德划上不堪两字。  
　　Loki就像条毒蛇，而Thor感觉自己是只金花鼠，Loki惬意地守在他的窝旁，等着他按耐不住出来，再一口吞吃入腹。这感觉可真是令人焦躁到极点，更焦躁的是Loki还打算和他一起洗澡。  
　　Thor提前走进浴池里坐下，过了一会儿硕大的浴池那边果然传来几声水声，波纹在池中扩散着打在Thor的胸膛上，Loki毫不介意地赤身裸体，踩了踩水坐到Thor身旁，让Thor整个人再度陷入僵硬。  
　　Thor不敢回头看，他的脖颈因为扭曲而陷入一种痛苦的胶着状态，Loki身上的气味再度传了过来，他从不用香水精油等等女性的香气，那股柠檬和薄荷，带着一点肉蔻的味道是肥皂和Loki本身的体香相结合的气体，像个漩涡一样让Thor沉迷于此，以至于他难以忍受地转过头，去直视他新娘的白得晃眼的躯体。  
　　Loki与他仅有一步之遥，那么近，Thor完全能看清对方锁骨，脖颈和肩头上沾染的水滴，那些透明的液体顺着Loki因呼吸微微起伏的胸膛向下颤落，Loki的脸颊因这注视泛红，却不少那种带点儿恶毒的微笑。

04  
　　Loki知道他就快得手了，在这一个月期间他就一直计算着Thor忍耐的极限，而现在这极限快要到了，Thor就像他砧板上的肉食，等着进入他的陷阱——Loki很快就要得到他想得到的。他并非单纯地渴望性爱，别看他现在只是个青少年，单纯这个词和Loki可从未挂上一点钩，他需要这个，需要做到一个婚约者需要履行的义务，在约顿漂泊成长的人总会思索更多，Thor的确是个令人安心的因素，但这距离Loki真正的安心还有着一段距离，跨过这段距离最好的方式就是和Thor做这个，此时的Loki坚信这点。  
　　而现在，时机到了，约顿来的小骗子装作不经意地伸出脚，踩上Thor的脚背，柔软而有些冰凉的脚心磨蹭着对方沉在水低的脚背，让Thor不由得倒抽了一口气。  
　　说实在的，以前Thor可没对Loki有如此罪恶而不堪的想法，至少没有如此直接而下流——但随着对方逐渐长大，个子拔高，种种的性征都在诱人犯罪，Loki很美，但完全不是女孩的柔美，而是一种属于男性的清秀，他成熟而高贵，却带着几分少年独有的青涩。Thor移动自己的脚去躲开Loki挑逗他的脚趾，他甚至害怕如果Loki这样蹭下去，他会失去理智把对方压在水池边上上了他。  
　　这种画面感让他硬了，Thor懊恼地骂了一句，伸手抓住了Loki的脚腕，水花打在他们的脸上，Loki嬉笑着望他，没有挣脱自己的脚。  
　　黑发的少年恬不知耻地望着他，被捉住一只脚腕的动作让他的私处一览无遗，Loki的脸上因为过热的温度染上一丝绯红，嘴唇湿润而泛红，绿眼睛中闪着微光，就像密林中打下的一束阳光，让人沉浸于此。他是那样顺从，甚至带着点痴迷望向他的丈夫，只是这么看着Thor就已经硬得发痛。  
　　他想他知道Loki渴求的是什么，但对方太小了——一个健壮的阿萨人和尚未成年的约顿人发生关系实在是败坏道德，但如果这两个人是约定要厮守终生的婚约者，那还可以原谅吧？Thor的脑中迅速地转动着，那些淫荡下流的想法不断地推挤着他的理智，在他还未约束自己的动作前，他已经扯过Loki，把他抱了起来。  
　　Loki在他怀里发出一声嗤笑，黑发少年脸埋在Thor健壮的胸脯上，得逞后的笑声清脆而可爱，Thor把他拦腰抱起，从宽敞的浴池中起身走向卧室——对于Thor来说，Loki的重量根本不算什么，他单手搂着对方，甚至还从容不迫地抽了跟浴巾披在Loki脑袋上，给他擦擦那些黑发上沾染的水珠，他们很快来到了卧房的大床上，他把Loki放在上面，看着那个少年自顾自地用米色带着金丝的浴巾擦拭着赤裸的身体。  
　　“你想通了？”Loki披着浴巾擦头发和脸，导致他的声音里带着一股幼稚的鼻音，还有那显而易见的愉悦。Thor在床下半跪着着对方，说真的，他怀疑自己的眼睛已经瞪得发红了，他皱着眉头握着拳，这实在难以想象，勇猛的雷神也会有如此克制的时刻。  
　　Loki笑了起来，眉眼都因此变得生动活泼，他看着Thor，那个金发神祗的肌肉上沾染了一些水分，线条如此壮美就像一尊雕像，他无法分辨那水珠究竟是汗水还是刚才洗浴留下的。Loki伸出腿，白皙的脚不安分地蹬上对方的胸肌，“所以，你想通了？”Loki含着笑又问了一遍。  
　　这次Thor还是没有回答，但他站起身来迅速地扑上床，把Loki压在身下。  
　　Thor的身影把Loki完全笼罩，一股威压不自觉地冒头，但Loki并不害怕，他要的就是这个，这唾手可得的，属于他的性爱。Thor炙热的呼吸打在他的脖颈上，他的丈夫皱着眉头望着他，仿佛在压抑什么可怕的洪水猛兽，蓝眼睛被欲望吞噬得深不见底。  
　　“我可以给你这个，”Thor的声调无疑是绷紧的，“但要是弄疼你了，你必须得告诉我。”  
　　Loki睁大了眼，绿眼睛闪着光，就像得到糖罐子的小孩，他快速地点了几下头，就好像自己真是个老实听话的孩子一样，他伸手去摸Thor健壮的肩膀，想把他拉下来。  
　　一个月的禁止触碰带来的压抑往往是双向的，Loki对Thor的渴求，从不比Thor想要他少，甚至还要更热切，更疯狂一点儿，毕竟Thor是他的婚约者，是他成为约顿王位继承人的最大筹码，是他第一个欣赏的阿斯嘉德人，他属于Thor，与此同时Thor也完全属于他，这种建立在婚姻契约上的平等让这个小骗子心安。Thor在他心中占据的地方实在太大了，他甚至是Loki心中完美的性幻想对象——现在Loki就要得到他，得到Thor，让彼此融为一体，将那位金发的神祗拆吃入腹。  
　　Thor对Loki的主动有些哭笑不得，他望望身下这个不安而躁动的少年，然后低下头吻了他。  
　　这个吻比起之前的都不一样，他们唇齿交缠，牙关都因过于激动而碰撞在一起，Loki眯着眼睛，绿眼睛因情欲变得湿润。Thor伸手摸索着身下人削瘦的身体，胸前，腰线，臀部，大腿，然后他握住Loki的阴茎，不轻不重地揉弄了一下。  
　　Loki口中发出了一声激动的呜咽，然后立马被Thor在他口中进攻的舌尖所打断，Loki躺在床上双腿不自觉地乱蹬，身下勃起的阴茎受制于人，对方漫长而粗暴的吻让他喘不过气，只觉得脑子要因为缺氧而晕眩。

05  
　　Thor的动作简单粗暴，温柔而缓慢地做爱从来不是雷神的风格，而此时他已经放弃压抑自己了，他像头失去理智的野兽，控制着身下的猎物——他们两情相悦，他对Loki想要什么心知肚明，所以事到如今除非Loki喊停，Thor不会再止步了。  
　　过了好一会儿Thor才松开口，Loki的嘴角被他吻得发红而湿润，双眼迷离地望着他，他看上去就像被快感冲散了，这的确有点多，他的阴茎被Thor握住抚弄，火热的手掌带着握武器的薄茧，快感冲击着他让他快要高潮了——无论怎么说，这些东西对于一个十五岁多的少年都有点太多了。  
　　但即使如此，Loki还是侧过头，把发红的脸埋在柔软的枕头里，逞强又倔强地催促着Thor。Thor俯下身Loki白皙的脖颈上吮吸啃咬，留下第二天也许会变成青紫的吻痕，身下的手放开了对方的阴茎，摸向他爱人的屁股。  
　　不知是因为羞耻还是其他什么，Loki呜咽了一声，把脑袋往枕头里埋得更深，脖颈转成一个漂亮的角度，Thor心急地抽出床头暗柜里放的润滑油，倒在手指上再揉在Loki的屁股上，他看着他的伴侣不自觉地打开双腿，让他用手指扩张，润滑他，Thor咬着牙才没有直接操进去，而是耐心地把手指插进去润滑。  
　　Loki发出难过的哼哼，被外物撑开的感觉诡异极了，随着手指的增多还有点儿疼，他用余光瞥见Thor胯间挺立的阴茎，又觉得漫长而折磨的润滑和扩张是必要的——他其实不能确定自己能不能吃下那个玩意儿，即使作为阿萨人，Thor的阴茎也实在有点大。  
　　Thor的动作越来越快，他用手指快速地操弄着对方，屋子中能听到这淫靡的水声，Loki一开始难受的轻哼已经逐渐变成断断续续的呻吟，对刺痛的忍耐和一种甜腻的感觉混杂在一起，让那沙哑的声线性感到了极点。  
　　“够了。”Loki叹了口气，他下身已经很湿，黏糊糊的有点不舒服，Thor的手指无疑是在折磨他，他想结束这个，于是就伸出腿缠上Thor的腰，把对方拉过来。  
　　“你确定你能...”Thor再次皱起了眉头，他按着Loki的膝盖，让对方完全打开双腿，“如果你喊痛，我就停下。”  
　　黑发少年又爱又恨地盯着他的爱人，“我能做到，”Loki咬着牙说，“现在你就只是闭嘴，行吗？”  
　　他几乎没说完，就尖叫了出来。  
　　Thor按着他的臀瓣，把自己火热滚烫的阴茎送了进去，他进行得很慢，但Loki还是因这种过度的饱胀感发出吃痛的嘶吼，黑发的少年咬着嘴唇，身下火辣辣的刺痛，感觉诡异又难受，疼痛让他身上都起了一层薄汗，但他就是死活不愿意叫停，真要死，Loki感觉眼前白光都要闪起来，甚至不知道自己是不是被插得昏死过去了，但此时他要是让对方住手，那下一次可能得等几年之后了。  
　　他可无法接受这种挫败，Loki泄愤般地抓住Thor的肩膀，修剪整齐的指甲在对方健壮的肌肉上留下道道血痕，Thor吭了一声，他也不太好受，Loki太紧了，火热的肠壁紧紧地箍住他进去的那一半阴茎，让他几乎要因为这痛感和快感咆哮出来。  
　　Loki把Thor拉下来，松开有些麻木的牙关，咬住对方的肩膀，“继续，”黑发少年冷汗淋淋，皱着眉头逞强。他红着眼眶，眼泪早就掉了下来，一点点晶莹的水珠挂在漆黑的睫毛上。  
　　Thor几乎无法喘气，他缓慢而坚定地推送，按摩着对方僵硬的大腿，把自己送到最深，当他们两个严丝合缝地贴在一起时，几乎同时都松了口气。  
　　Loki的无力地摊平，他没去管留在Thor肩膀上的带血的牙印，体内诡异的感觉让他发疯，他想放松，可身体早就紧张得快要抽筋。Thor抚摸他脸的安慰只能让他更加烦躁，他苦着一张脸，对方关切的询问被他回了一句不耐烦的闭嘴。  
　　然后Thor就开始动了，雷神握紧了拳头忍耐，用缓慢而温柔的力道动作着，让对方慢慢放松，接受被插入的那根阴茎，Loki在他身下缓慢地适应，过了一会儿才终于缓过来，伸手去抓Thor的金发，把他拉下来接吻。  
　　Loki泄愤一般地咬住Thor的嘴角，这让这一切都变得更加性感火辣，Thor下一刻就抬起了少年修长的腿，没顾其他深深地操了进去，快感让Loki浑身都战栗起来。  
　　“太快了......”Loki红着眼眶喊道，Thor强加给他的感觉太多也太重，身下隐约的刺痛感早已被快感罩住大半，Thor的阴茎进得太深，顶得太快，一次次的用力抽插带来火辣辣的摩擦，火热的性器不断地顶撞上体内的敏感带，Loki为这种感觉开始哀嚎，那些属于某种弱势动物的哀嚎声着实惹人怜悯，Thor却能看出Loki被情欲笼罩的双眼中透着愉悦。  
　　他想要这个，Thor也是如此，此时他已经被情欲吞噬了理智，身下的进入变得更加轻松而湿润，黑发的少年面色绯红，双眼失神地望着天花板，手指又不自觉地挠上Thor的后背，一道道血痕带来的刺痛让Thor干得更加用力，更加不受控制，Loki被他弄哭了，眼泪顺着眼角不停往下流，他被操得浑身泛红，哆哆嗦嗦，让Thor觉得自己是个发了疯的恋童癖，但与此同时黑发少年细长的腿还是紧紧缠住Thor的腰，无声地渴求他的丈夫进入得更深更快，带给他更多快感。  
　　Thor伸手抚摸Loki硬得发痛的阴茎，同时下身用力地操着对方，只是几下简单的抚弄Loki就抽噎着射了出来，粘稠的精液沾湿了两人的腹部。Loki只觉得眼前泛白一片，他也许是因为这股从未经受过的双重高潮昏过去了，过了一会儿他的意识才被拉扯回来，再一次在Thor的抽插中无力呻吟。  
　　他可真是惹到了一头雄狮，Loki有点委屈地想，他早就知道雷神有多么勇猛，但亲身体会是另一回事，刚刚经历高潮后的身体更加敏感，让Thor此时的顶弄带来的感觉扩大得更可怕，多到消化不掉的快感像一个黑洞，几乎要吞噬他，Thor的双手掐住他的腰，固定住他的新娘继续下一轮的冲撞，Loki被他弄得浑身无力，腿都疲乏地放了下来，大张着双腿任他丈夫动作。  
　　接下来的顶撞已经没了节奏，蛮力，汗水，或者其他的什么辛辣的玩意儿混在一起，Loki感觉天花板都要开始旋转，Thor俯下身在Loki脖颈上用力咬了一个牙印，下身用力顶到最深，然后几乎是残忍地把阴茎拔了出来，射在Loki的大腿根上，Loki早已被折磨得一句话都说不出来，甚至连合拢双腿的力气都没了。  
　　Thor喘了几口粗气，伸手去摸摸Loki汗湿的黑发，对方的股间一片狼藉，泛红的指痕和精液交杂着染上原本白皙细嫩的腿根，Thor可不能射在里面，如果他真的让未成年怀孕了，那他绝对不能原谅自己，到时候他就是九界最可怕肮脏的罪人了。  
　　接着他搂住Loki的腰，把对方拦腰抱起，Loki迷迷糊糊懒得挣扎，他像头跑累了的麋鹿，眯着眼睛一动不动，在这个温暖的怀抱里不住喘着气，任由Thor把他带往浴池清洗干净。  
　　Thor才把他放下水，这个来自约顿的小新娘就倚在池边睡了过去，温水中那些疲乏铺天盖地地压上Loki的神经，暂且不论他是什么体质，这次性爱对于他的年纪还是太过分了。  
　　Thor皱着眉头给他清洗，他摸着对方瘦削的肩膀和身体，心里好像有巨石压着，让他连气都喘不动，好吧，反正他已经做了，Thor不是那种因为后悔而自怨自艾的家伙，只是Loki的鬼点子取之不尽用之不竭，也不知道下次他的婚约者还会打出什么主意——但那些都是以后的事儿了，Thor凑过脑袋，在熟睡的Loki侧脸上轻吻了一下。  
　　

TBC.


	3. Chapter 3

01

　　Thor有点不高兴。  
　　在华纳海姆的战役是个不折不扣的拉锯战，Thor一开始以为一年就能回来，至少Odin是那么告诉他的，结果呢，他到了战场才发现，那儿就是个不折不扣的难民营，至少四个国度的恶棍都凑了过来，阿斯嘉德本来是协助华纳海姆的兵力的，结果当地的华纳众神早就失去了抵抗能力，一切只能靠Thor和阿萨的士兵们自力更生。  
　　这一打就是两年，雷神几乎要挂上战神的名号了，最后一个月战士们结束了战争，今天晚上他终于踏上了这片故土。  
　　没有血，没有武器，此时阿斯嘉德是多么的美好，Thor在大殿换下沾满污血和尘土的战袍，近乎贪婪地呼吸着金宫温暖而清新的空气，他想念这个，他想念阿斯嘉德的一草一木，想念金宫大殿内以他为主角的特大宴会，他更想念Loki，他的伴侣，将与他度过终生的婚约者。  
　　所以此时Thor才有点不高兴，他凯旋归来，本以为Loki会在彩虹桥上迎接他，结果直到现在，宴会开始进行了他仍未找到那个熟悉的身影。  
　　他已经得到了Frigga的消息，三天前Loki便已经回到阿斯嘉德，Loki作为约顿海姆的王子，在Thor外出征战的这两年回到自己的冰霜国度学习各类继承人要掌握的技能。不得不说，这场与Thor的联姻帮助了他很多，Loki越长大，就越锋芒毕露，在阿斯嘉德拥有的位置已经不仅仅是联姻者那么简单，人们对他的尊敬不仅限于他是Thor的伴侣，也因为他的魔法与才能。  
　　Laufey也发现了这一点，他当年作为交换使用的那个孱弱的小王子，如今的才能早已超过了他其他几个儿子，要想统治约顿海姆，只有巨大的体型和冰刃可不行，还得需要有顾全大局的思维，灵活运用的魔法，而Loki恰好拥有这资质，在Thor外出征战的消息下达时，Loki也接到了他父王让他回家历练的消息。  
　　Loki非常开心，Thor却有些担忧，“我应该更担心你。”Loki凑过去吻吻他丈夫的嘴角，那时候Loki已经成年，但却比Thor矮了小半个头，微微踮脚的接吻让Thor觉得青涩又可爱，那天晚上他们做到很晚，第二天正午战歌响起，彩虹桥前他们依依不舍地分别，虽然Loki一脸倔强地让Thor快点出发，但约顿王子的手还是紧紧握着他丈夫的手，两个人的掌心紧紧贴在一起，又不得不分离。  
　　在那之后他们写过信，但约顿海姆地角偏远，华纳海姆正处于战争，即使是施加了魔法的信件也很难到达，所以在一年前，他们之间就完全断了联系。  
　　倒不是没有其他办法，华纳海姆的战场上可以进行通讯咒，Loki那边也可以进行，他们可以找一个不太忙碌的晚上，在水面上见到对方的倒影，但他们谁也没提过这个想法，Thor觉得他根本不能见到Loki的脸——他太想他了，如果让他见到Loki，哪怕只是一面，他都会挥着锤子逃离战场，去约顿海姆寻找自己的爱人，对于Loki来说也是如此。

02

　　Thor无比想念Loki，现在他回来了，正微笑着接收来自九大国度的各类礼品，他的脸都要笑僵了，来慰问英雄的神族和异族来了一拨又一拨，送来的各类礼品注定在宝器室堆积成山，但Thor脑子里只有Loki，他的心好像都在尖叫着对方的名字。  
　　当身边的侍从接收完了最后一件礼品，Thor还在伸着手发呆，Odin向他敬了第一杯酒，Thor才意识到自己能获得暂时的自由了。当然获取晚宴上的自由意味着失礼，但Thor不会管那么多，他匆匆向Frigga解释了几句，就跑着离开了这场为他而开的晚宴。  
　　他的寝宫中一片黑暗，巨大的帘帐早已拉开，阿斯嘉德璀璨的夜空映入眼帘，闪耀的群星几乎触手可及，宽敞的露台上有一个熟悉的身影背对着Thor。  
　　他长高了，身形更加挺拔，肩膀也变得宽了一些，Thor甚至没法出声，这场景，这个人早已占据了他的心脏和脑海，此时他激动得站在原地，直到眼前的Loki回过头来望着他。  
　　Loki穿了一件墨绿色的长袍，纯金色的纹样从领口一直延伸到腿间的开叉，那些来自约顿海姆的精致饰品在月色中发着光，给他整个人都镀上一层迷人的色彩。  
　　翠绿的眼睛，棱角分明的脸颊，还有漆黑的头发，Thor无法想更多，他的眼中满满都是痴迷，只得快步扑上前去，Loki也是如此，两个人在寝宫间用力地拥抱。  
　　Thor的手抚摸着Loki的腰，另一只手习惯性地摸摸Loki的脑袋和后颈，“你长高了。”他说，他清楚地记得他离开时，Loki还没到这个身高，如今Loki只比他矮了一点点，几乎能与Thor平视，两年前Loki十九岁，如今二十一岁，也许Thor永远都无法理解约顿人的身体发育是怎么个流程。  
　　Loki点点头，他的手在Thor结实的后背上游走，贪婪地触摸着对方完美的肌肉，Thor听到Loki口中因喜悦而发出的轻笑，不由得更加抱紧了对方，过了好一会儿他才稍稍松开这个让人窒息的怀抱，手在自己的口袋中掏着什么。  
　　Thor因为激动而发抖，过了好一会儿，他才掏出那个东西并一把抓住Loki的手，强硬地给他戴上，他本来想戴到无名指上，可惜Loki的手指有些纤细，Thor皱着眉头把戒指按在他的中指上。  
　　“这是什么？”Loki好奇地伸过手，在月色中打量这个礼物，一个纯金色的戒指，指环被金黄色的璀璨宝石紧紧包裹了一圈，阿斯嘉德风格的王室饰品。  
　　“这场战役的战利品。”Thor微笑着托起Loki的左手，“我爷爷当年赠与他爱人的戒指，象征永恒。”  
　　好吧——Loki望着自己佩戴着的，大概是某个女神的遗物，Loki心里嘟囔着Thor的粗心，却完全没有把戒指摘掉的意思，约顿人的指腹慢慢蹭过被镶嵌了一圈宝石的指环，这件金灿灿的饰物恰好符合了他的美学，就在这时窗外响起礼炮声，阿斯嘉德的耀眼烟花炸满了整个天空，彩色的火星在深蓝色的夜空中争相绽放。  
　　“我没给你准备什么礼物，”Loki的鼻尖蹭着Thor的，约顿王子微笑起来，伸手朝着斑斓的夜空挥舞了一下。  
　　Thor本想说我不介意，Loki本人便是他回归后最棒的礼物了，但在这刻时间仿佛突然静止了，他呆呆地望向窗外。  
　　所有的烟花全在天空中静止，经由约顿法师的手变成一片绚烂而美丽的景象，金色或红色的火花和天边的星辰融为一体，美得惊心动魄，Loki被Thor圈在怀里，也回头望着这一片被他定格住的花火，彩色的光芒给他的绿眸子镀上一层金光，身后的Thor早已看得目瞪口呆，“真美......”Thor不由得赞叹道，“这太棒了！”  
　　正在观看烟火的众神大概会被这次意外惊呆，看来Loki就算变得更成熟，也没有改掉恶作剧的习惯，但这恶作剧却是善意的，烟火的美丽只能保存一瞬，Loki却将着最美的瞬间延长了，黑发约顿人在Thor怀里愉悦地打了个响指，空中那片美丽的花火才纷纷坠落，冷风顺着窗口冲进寝宫，Thor才意识到那些烟花的碎屑变成了冰雪。  
　　一片片纯白的雪花涌进这间原本温暖的寝室，阿斯嘉德有多久没见过这么美丽的雪花了？但Thor和Loki再也没什么耐心等这片雪景落尽，Thor激动地按住Loki的腰侧，把他拉进一个火热的深吻中。

03

　　他们分隔太久，此时对彼此的渴求早已经塞满了脑子，Loki张开嘴，两个人在夜色中唇舌交缠，互相搂抱对方的手也许会造成窒息，但他们已经管不了那么多了，Loki一个不稳，就被Thor一把抱住按在了床上。  
　　真让人怀念，Thor看着这宽敞结实的大床，和躺在他身下的人，动手掀起Loki长至脚踝的深绿长袍，他惊喜地发现对方的长袍之下不着寸缕，脚上金色的金色脚链因Thor的动作而发出脆响，Loki伸手扯Thor的礼服领口，绿眼睛里透着一股急切。  
　　Thor根本没想解开这件绿色袍子上繁复的暗扣，他抓住下摆的开叉，动手用力撕开，Loki恶狠狠地盯了他一眼，一边嘟囔着他有多喜欢这身袍子，一边用赤裸的双腿缠上Thor的腰。  
　　Loki的任务也有了点成果，约顿王子的手指在Thor礼服的盔甲上灵巧地游走，把这些象征荣耀的盔甲一片片拆卸下来，随意地扔在床下，和他那件已经变成一团碎布的袍子堆在一起，Thor的双手在Loki的腰间抚摸，近乎虔诚地俯下身亲吻他爱人的脖颈和胸前，Loki因为这个打乱了呼吸。当Thor的吻落在Loki白皙的左胸时，他能感受到Loki激烈的心跳。  
　　当Loki终于解决了雷神那块结实合身的背甲并粗暴地扔在地上时，黑发青年发出一声解脱般的轻叹，他伸手揪住Thor的金发，把他拉入到又一个意乱情迷的深吻中，Loki的胳膊搂着Thor的脖颈，指尖在Thor健壮的背部游走，Thor的双手不安分地抚摸着Loki的腿，火热的手掌从膝盖开始，点火一般地捏过敏感的大腿内侧，又颇为色情地揉上Loki的臀瓣，最终黑发王子忍耐不住地松了口，他的脸染上一股醉人的粉红，在他丈夫的触摸下偏过头去喘起粗气。  
　　“我想你。”Thor说，他在Loki的锁骨上留下重重的吻痕，好像要饱尝对方的味道，Loki呻吟着别过头去，Thor的手早已越界，在他的臀缝中按压触摸着，Loki颇为自觉地把枕头底下的润滑油抽出来，他的脸上带着几分羞涩，别过眼神把那只小瓶子递到他丈夫手中。  
　　“你最好快点。”Loki说，几乎无法抑制嗓音中的渴求，从他今晚上第一眼看到Thor起，他就想着这码子事，Thor也是如此，他眼疾手快地倒出那些透明的液体，手指缓慢而坚定地插入对方的后穴。  
　　Loki因这不太舒适的饱胀感呻吟了一声，Thor没给他多少时间适应，手指在他的股间进进出出，第二根手指进去后的微微刺痛让Loki支起身子，一口咬上了Thor的肩头。  
　　这个黑发王子不满地留下了几个牙印，也丝毫没有停口的意思，他好像恨不得把Thor咬成一块一块，全部拆吃入腹——但这些一下比一下用力的咬痕带给Thor的全是刺骨的快感，他的阴茎已经硬的不能再硬，Loki也是如此，他甚至怀疑此时触摸上几下，Loki就会因为这短暂的前戏和扩张射出来。  
　　Loki曲着腿，脚蹬在深红色的床单上，他放下索尔伤痕累累的脖颈，又轻咬住他丈夫的耳垂，笑着吹了口气，“够了，”约顿王子的嗓音低沉而诱人，“进来吧。”  
　　对Thor来说这大概是最令人兴奋的赦令，他早已按捺不住，虽然他知道在润滑不充分的情况下进入对方会带来痛苦，但Loki望着他，眼中满是迷乱的情欲，那股真切的渴求和Thor一模一样。  
　　Thor掰开Loki的腿，用阴茎抵住那湿滑的地方，缓慢而坚定地用力，即使有了扩张，Loki还是紧得让他难以进入，Loki咬着薄薄的下唇，因为疼痛和渴求不断扭着腰，却不出声阻止，当Thor全部进入之后，Loki过了好一会儿才能好好喘气。  
　　他丈夫的阴茎有点大，Loki眯着眼睛，慢慢等这阵疼痛过去，他的小腿有些抽筋，脚跟紧紧地扣在Thor的腰上。Thor的忍耐已经到了极限，他的手扣住Loki的腰，开始缓慢地抽插，直到Loki抿着嘴，不满地开始催促，那声“快点”把Thor的脑子弄得几乎爆炸。Thor开始不管不顾，挺动腰肢狠狠操到最深，任Loki的指甲在他胳膊上留下带血的掐痕。  
　　Loki疯狂地喘息着，窒息般地身体发抖，双腿紧紧地扣着Thor，好像对方的身体就是他的救命稻草，他任Thor动作，任对方粗大的阴茎一次次戳上他的敏感点，Thor的手松开Loki的腰，意乱情迷地摸索着Loki的脸，黑发，直至身体上的每一处，他用力掰住Loki白皙的臀瓣分得更开，一次次侵入那个已经因摩擦而红肿的小穴。  
　　“Thor.....”Loki抬起胳膊捂住自己的脸，他的眼睛早因为这场性事湿润，他合不拢嘴，口中发出的全是动情的呻吟，他喊着对方的名字，被Thor攥紧了下身的硬挺，几下撸动就射了出来。  
　　Loki因为高潮而发蒙，眼前模模糊糊知觉也乱作一团，但Thor并没有停下动作，雷神扣住Loki已经没了力气的脚，把他的双腿打得更开，在激烈的抽插中带来淫靡的水声。Thor在他体内的动作让Loki硬得很快，已经射过的性器此时正抵在Thor的腹肌上，带来摩擦让他再度坚硬起来。  
　　他们不知道做了多久，最后Thor低下头吻他的丈夫，已经弄乱的金发耷在Loki的肩膀上，带来令人愉悦的酥痒，Thor在他体内高潮，将那些浓稠的精液灌入Loki体内，黑发的约顿人由于这奇妙的感觉晃了晃脑袋，Thor并未放松，他吮着Loki的耳垂，轻柔地抚摸他的阴茎让Loki达到第二次高潮。  
　　这快速而热情的性事结束后，他们两人躺在床上，语言已经变得乏力，Loki的手指慢慢地把玩着Thor的发梢，Thor凑过去吻几口Loki的脸颊，情潮带来的热度仍未褪去，Loki脸上醉人的粉红比Thor所能想到的任何颜色都可爱得多。Loki与腰部的酥麻挣扎了一会儿，慢慢地抬起身，走向寝宫内的浴室，Thor跟着他。

04

　　他们也许可以在浴池边来第二轮，Loki之前也设想过，并为这想法浑身发热，但Thor比他想的更加便捷，当他们赤裸身体，并肩走在寝宫内时，Thor没有牵Loki的手，而是转身把他按在了寝宫金色的廊柱上。  
　　“我可能站不稳。”Loki被他的丈夫推在那发凉的柱面上，只是抱怨了这一声便不再反抗，乖巧地把头靠在Thor发烫的颈窝上，任Thor分开他的双腿，将那再度硬起来的家伙插在他身体中，Loki口中发出深沉的呻吟，站立着的抽插使他股间那些湿滑的东西流出来，慢慢淌过带着红痕的腿根，Thor不满足这个体位无法完全插入，便一把搂住了Loki的臀，将约顿人整个托举起来。  
　　Loki惊喘了一声，突然的失重吓到了他，只能手忙脚乱地把自己缠在他丈夫身上，Thor望着他湿润的绿眼睛，看到Loki抿着嘴，一脸马上就要开口抱怨的样子，不由得用力按下对方的屁股，愉悦地感受着Loki在他身上因快感浑身发抖。  
　　“我讨厌这样......”Loki最终还是把抱怨说出了口，他的嗓子发哑，听起来带着几分撒娇的意味，Thor举着他让他感觉居无所依，只能用力地挂在对方身上，还一次次因Thor那大力的顶弄而担忧自己被弄到地上。  
　　Thor迷恋地揉了几下Loki的屁股，才小心翼翼地把他放下来，让Loki翻了个身趴在廊柱上，Thor的手抚摸上Loki按在柱上的手，Loki的指尖细长冰凉，被Thor包在温暖的手掌里，黑发小王子不由得笑了起来，小心地蹭了蹭屁股，贴上Thor坚硬的阴茎。  
　　Thor慢慢咬过Loki光滑的脊背，同时再度插了进去开始顶弄，带来淫靡的水声。Loki的眼角发红，泪珠划过高热的脸颊，他脑子里迷迷糊糊，什么都想不出来，他本来想和Thor说什么来着？约顿的生活，Laufey的考验，或是询问对方战役的过程？时隔两年不见，这对爱人需要对彼此说太多太多话了，但此时两人却都来不及张口，稍微长一点的句子也被动情的喘息打碎揉乱，不得不闭上嘴，从肌肤之亲上感受着对方的存在。  
　　Loki很快就扶不住在地上跪了下去，Thor托着他的腰，迷恋地吮着Loki发梢间清凉的味道，那味道像冰雪像薄荷，如此沁人心脾，因为整个房间的升温而变得更加奇妙。Thor的脑子被这股炙热的情欲被烧得一塌糊涂，他的手贪婪地划过Loki纤细的腰肢，手指揉弄着胸前的两点，让Loki大腿打着抖，跪都跪不太稳。  
　　“我想你......”Thor的句子被一次次发力的冲撞打得断断续续，望着Loki光洁的后背，他絮絮叨叨地只说这一句，好像说多少遍都不够。Loki在他身下吭了几声，终于还是松了口，黑发约顿人抓住Thor在他胸前肆虐的手指咬了一口，就从牙缝里挤出来一句小小的“我也是。”  
　　一听到这句话Thor就乐了起来，Loki难受地趴在地上，还听着对方那欢快的笑声，不由得用手肘狠狠捣了Thor一下，Thor这才停了笑，嘴凑在Loki脖子上又舔又啃，下身也加快了速度，顶得Loki上半身都快要趴在地毯上，又再度被Thor拉起来。  
　　这一波做完之后，Loki实在没什么力气能站起来了，软趴趴地侧着躺在地毯上，还是Thor走过去把他抱起来，Loki的脑袋埋在Thor胸口上，眯着眼睛盯着对方的侧脸，这时候Thor笑着说，“比起以前你变重了。”  
　　废话，这两年Loki至少也是长了身高和肌肉的，体重变化是当然的，但小王子还是一口咬上了Thor的肩膀，泄愤般地咬出血珠来才松口。  
　　然后就像Loki一开始设想的那样，他们在浴室又做了一次，直到回到床上也没有消停。  
　　  
05

　　Loki起床时已到了黄昏时分，落日的余光撒入这间宽敞的寝宫，给他床边的金发男人打上一层金光。  
　　“我是不是错过了你的庆功礼？”Loki捂着脑袋，喉咙嘶哑得像得了重病，Thor眼疾手快地把水杯递给他。  
　　“你睡得很熟，我就没叫醒你，”Thor懊恼地笑了笑，“午间的典礼我也迟到了，还被父王训斥了一番。”  
　　Loki瞪了他一眼，拿着水杯喝了几口，他本想在典礼上站在Frigga的身旁，打量着他的丈夫朝他走来，可他睡得像失去了意识，就连Thor起床了都没发觉，看着他们两个一直做到天亮的份上，这点偷懒可以原谅。  
　　Thor伸手摸摸Loki的耳侧，把他因睡眠揉乱了的黑发拢在一旁，“你感觉怎么样？”  
　　“很累，”Loki打了个哈欠，把自己整个缩在柔软的红色被褥里，一动也不想动，“比我和约顿的冰怪打架还要累。”  
　　“老天，你和冰怪打架？”Thor眼里带着不可思议和一股隐隐的担忧，但Loki能看出来他为他自豪，所以黑发青年的眉眼之间都带上了笑意。  
　　“那可比和你对练刺激多了，”Loki邪笑了一声，“还有霜巨人，甚至我那些个哥哥，我都对战过。”虽然Loki用的手段不太能说得出口，但是管他呢，约顿的战场上没有正邪只有输赢，况且那些打算在对战练习时给他一刀的哥哥们也不是什么好东西。  
　　“你受过伤？”Thor的眉头皱起来，眼中是实实在在的担忧，他把手伸进被子，摸到的是对方柔软平滑的小腹。  
　　“没有......”Loki侧躺在床上，乖巧地任他丈夫抚摸他的身体，Thor的眼神严肃，生怕Loki身上哪处少了块肉或多了个疤痕，就好像昨晚他们没有赤裸相见似的。  
　　Loki最终还是不耐烦地抓住了Thor的手，继续放任对方四处点火可不是个好主意，他抓着Thor的手腕，把那个温暖的手掌覆在在自己胃上，“我饿了。”  
　　Thor连忙抽出手来，端过床边矮柜上的食物，黑发王子撒娇般地赖在床上不愿起身，Thor只好把金色的餐盘放在床单上，往Loki身侧推了推。  
　　Loki没动那些丰盛的菜肴，手指在果盘里挑挑拣拣拿起半串葡萄，支起身子来慢慢吃——这可不像他，即使在用餐野蛮而快速的约顿海姆，他也不曾如此失礼地在床上进食，但他现在真的不想爬起来，一股隐隐的刺痛和酸麻一直在他的腰间和臀部弥漫着，昨夜那场两年不见的性事有点太激烈也太漫长，他们两个好像只要还能呼吸就不会停下做爱，Loki中间好几次都迷迷糊糊地因疲乏想睡过去，但每次都因为Thor给他的快感瞬间睁大了眼，他的脑子里混混沌沌，眼睛发酸，腿被Thor抗到肩上，好像都已失去知觉，但却贪婪地索取着对方，硬是咬着下唇不愿说一声不，直到Loki后来浑身无力，闭上眼直接昏睡了过去。  
　　Loki半眯着眼睛吞着那半串葡萄，指尖不安分地玩弄着那些绿莹莹的果物，Thor在一旁看着他吃，望着对方一张一合的薄唇，Loki早已感受到他丈夫的深沉注视，笑着瞪回去一眼，Thor连忙偏过了头，伸手拿起一块烤肉送到Loki嘴旁，“你得多吃肉，”Thor本人就是个吃肉长壮的活例子，“你太瘦了，只吃水果不行。”  
　　昨晚你才说起我变重了，Loki挑挑眉头，没有伸手接住，而是凑过去叼住Thor手中的食物，咬了一口确认味道后才缓慢吞下，那动作就像一只被喂食的猫，吃完后还轻轻在Thor指尖上舔了一下。  
　　对方湿润的舌尖碰到手指的感觉仿佛带了电，使Thor心中的欲望再次冒头，他伸手托起Loki的后脑，啃上那还带着湿润的唇瓣，把Loki按在一个吻里。  
　　“我现在可没办法做......”Loki气喘吁吁地脱离这个吻，顶着张泛红的脸继续钻回他的被窝，仿佛那个温暖的红绸被单是他今生唯一的归宿，Thor微笑着皱皱眉头，伸手在Loki的后颈上轻轻掐掐，听着对方防松的喘息。  
　　“你总不能一整天呆在床上，”Thor提议，“我们出去走走怎么样，去母后的寝宫探望一下？”  
　　“前天我去过了，”Loki不愿起身，Thor又提议他们去金宫外或是森林里——拜托，现在的天已经黑了，Loki可不想在黑暗的野外中带着一身疲乏远行，最终Thor提出的在花园散步的建议差强人意，但Loki还是点了点头，等Thor把他的衣服拿来。  
　　  
06

　　结果他们没去花园，去的是苹果园，这片果园的金苹果以维持寿命在著称，在九界中都十分珍贵，果园设在金宫后一个隐蔽的地点，Loki以前从没来过，此时正像个好奇宝宝一样看来看去，甚至暂时忘了自己身上的酸痛爬到了树上。  
　　黑发青年坐在那根粗壮结实的树枝上，双腿在空中轻轻晃着，身着便装让他显得更加活泼年轻，在Thor看来，现在的Loki和他几年前未成年时差不了多少，即使身高渐长，体重增加，脸上的棱角也更加分明，但那双翠绿的眼睛，那个结合着淘气和惬意的淡淡微笑似乎从未改变。  
　　Loki低下头，也回望着树下的Thor，这些年来Thor倒是没什么变化，变得也许只有他们间的对视，他记得自己刚刚来到阿斯嘉德时，作为一个孱弱的王子，一枚送出国的棋子，Loki感到害怕不安，却把这些脆弱都用力伪装在身后，只是少年的他带着一股绝望穿过几大世界参与这场婚礼。直到在那旅途的终点，他遇见Thor，彩虹桥上那位金发的神祗好像在发光，Loki抬起头仰视着他，得到的是满含温情的目光。  
　　从那之后，他们已经过了好多年，Loki渐渐长高，现在凭他的身高甚至没必要仰望对方了。  
　　“我以为你会厌烦我。”Loki顺口说了出来，树下的Thor露出疑惑的神情。  
　　“为什么？”Thor皱着眉头朝树上的人喊，“怎么厌烦？厌烦你什么？”他接连问出了好几个问题。  
　　Loki偏过头，在枝繁叶茂的树枝上找到一枚饱满的金苹果，一边拨弄着一边嘟囔，“我长高了......我以为你更喜欢我小时候。”  
　　“那不一样。”Thor冲他笑，他当然喜欢Loki还是刚来到阿斯嘉德的时期，还是少年的Loki初来时乖巧而沉默，但相处一段时间后Thor才发现那个少年是多么地倔强好强，有时候还像只警觉过剩的小刺猬，一点点风吹草动都会惊起他全身的刺。Thor和他练习，和他用餐，和他一起生活，才让这个约顿海姆来的年轻婚约者逐渐放开自己的心。在Loki逐渐从少年蜕变为青年的过程中，Thor一直伴他左右，他就像Loki的好哥哥，当然，Thor比Loki的任何一位亲哥哥都做得更好。  
　　“我喜欢以前的你，也喜欢现在的你。”Thor冲着Loki说，Thor热爱目前的生活，Loki长大了，这并不令人遗憾，因为现在他们更像是伴侣，而非之前那有点奇怪的兄弟关系，现在他可以不再把Loki当做自己的弟弟，那样他们会少了太多关于上床的乐趣。  
　　Thor不由得想象着Loki更加成熟的样子——让目前这个坐在树上的，青涩还未完全褪去的青年，身上更加壮实有力，黑发更长耷到肩头，带着一股迷人而强大的威势领导其他人，成为约顿海姆的王者——目前Loki还不是Laufey钦定的王位继承人，但Thor相信Loki总会做到，到时候他和Loki一起称为两大国度的领导者，带来九大世界的和平，他为这个想象觉得喜悦，“我会一直爱你，等你变老都不会停止。”  
　　“傻瓜，”Loki捏捏那枚饱满的苹果，放在嘴边咬了一口，“神族不会变老的。”即使他明知这个事实，还是为Thor口中的话语感到愉悦，因为Thor不怎么会编造花哨的俏皮话，当Thor向他告白时，说的都是真心诚意的心中所想。这些句子简单粗暴，却很能打动Loki的心，他咀嚼着那口甘甜多汁的果实，又把咬了一口的苹果扔给Thor。  
　　“我要下去。”Loki说着就抬了抬腿，丝毫没有顺着原路爬回去的意思。  
　　“我会接住你。”Thor一手拿着那枚苹果，在树下张开双臂，看起来有点蠢。  
　　Loki一蹬腿就跃了下去，他从不做没把握的事，但这次他既没计算落点也没利用魔法，很有摔成狗啃泥的风险，但他相信Thor，所以最终他重重落在Thor的怀抱里，两人都因为冲击滚倒在地，树下金色的落叶飞起一片，又缓缓落下降在两个王子的身上。  
　　“你还好吗？”Loki压在Thor身上，手肘支在那发达的胸肌上，低头看着下面金发乱作一团的大个子，Thor睁开眼，像揪一只猫一样捏着Loki的后颈，算是细心地挑出Loki黑发中的落叶碎屑，又缓缓按下去和他接吻。  
　　深夜的果园如此寂静，谁也没有发现这对皇室婚约者手牵手地缩在树下，在纷散的金黄叶片之中，持续一个他们不知进行过多少次的吻。

　　  
TBC.


	4. Chapter 4

　　Loki今年二十六岁，在约顿海姆他已经过了适婚年龄，却还在生育的周期中，他和Thor的婚姻已经维持了很长时间，即使众神不在暗地里催促，他也明白自己是时候和Thor生个孩子，给皇室家族多一个继承者了。  
　　这也是此时Loki，Odin和Laufey坐在这间会客室中的原因。  
　　“无论从哪个角度说，头生子都应该属于阿斯嘉德。”Odin宣布了他的言论。  
　　“联姻的地位是双方平等，所以头生子肯定要去生育者的家乡，约顿海姆。”Laufey毫不相让。  
　　这场非官方的私人会议已经召开了一个小时，Odin和Laufey的争执似乎永远都不会停止，Loki坐在一旁，看着这两个老头子从血缘角度来争夺他的孩子——他和Thor目前还没有孩子呢，这两位国王的争论就已经如此激烈，两个国度都想带走属于自己的继承人。这场会议当然没有Thor，Thor虽然已经是钦定的大王子，但关于权利他的态度很随意，对Loki的保护欲又太强烈，感情用事只能让这个会议更加混乱。  
　　“如果你们阿萨打算归还约顿的冰棺，那么我可以重新考虑继承人在哪边的问题。”Laufey换了个角度思考问题。  
　　“当然不可能，你难道想重新引起一场战争吗？”Odin的声音开始暴躁，头生子和冰棺他都不打算放手。  
　　“我有个主意。”Loki支着脑袋，在会议桌旁精明地笑了笑，“阿斯嘉德把冰棺归我，约顿海姆把王位给我，然后......”  
　　“不可能！”两位国王一起愤怒地喊了出来，Loki想得也太好了，他根本是把头生子归属话题给带动到自己的既得利益上去。  
　　“可是生孩子的是我，”Loki这边有一个很重要，甚至重要得过了头的先决条件，孩子是他来生，当然也由他来决定归宿，“你们双方可以给我点奖励，头生子的归宿由我决定，所以奖励多的那一方获胜。”  
　　Odin和Laufey仔细地在考虑这个问题，的确，就算他们有可以统领一个世界的王位，也无法决定Loki想不想生孩子，这是Loki个人权力，他大可和Thor过上幸福快乐的双人时光，等几百年后再考虑生育问题，让这两个老国王等孙子等得海枯石烂。  
　　“我们需要重新研究一下这个问题。”Laufey庄重地说，他和Odin不约而同地望向坐在会议桌中心的约顿王子。  
　　在两位国王冷峻的目光下，Loki漫不经心地玩着手指，哦，他就知道自己能从这场婚姻中获利更多，虽然Thor现在已经给他很多了，但若是他能知足常乐，见好就收，那便不是Loki了。  
　　说得难听点，现在他的身份完全是个生育机器，但是有Thor在，这个词便少了几分算计。Loki讨厌所有麻烦事，包括生孩子，这大概在他心中的麻烦排名排到第二位，但Thor好几次都在半夜搂着他，想让他给自己生个孩子，那个大个子用狗狗眼一脸憧憬地望着他——Thor在求他，这是Loki心中的麻烦事排名第一位。好吧他会考虑一下，如果Laufey和Odin给他提出几点诱人的条件供他参考，生孩子这事也是可以接受的。  
　　三小时后会议结束，双方的条件都不错，Laufey会把Loki定位他钦定的继承人，Odin会在Loki执政后把冰棺交由他个人保管，成为继承人当然是Loki想拿到的东西，但当他继承约顿海姆的王位后连上古冰棺都没有，又有什么意思呢？  
　　但是没有Laufey把他定位继承人的先决条件，Odin的冰棺又不会到Loki手上，这两位国王可真是习惯互相牵制，在权利上毫不相让，巴不得把这个问题越弄越麻烦。  
　　Loki皱着眉头想了一会儿，终于想出了一个两全其美，无可挑剔的好法子。  
　　“我生两个？”  
　　好像也可以，Laufey和Odin瞪着对方，打算开始下一场辩论，争论第一个孩子究竟属于哪一方。  
　　Loki拿到了两位国王的承诺，这才慢悠悠地从会客厅里溜出来，Odin和Laufey的争论仍在继续，Loki已经得到了想要的，可不想再陪这两个老头子一起胡搅蛮缠了。  
　　

　　Thor有一段时间没见到Loki了，就Loki的习惯而言，他不是在图书馆，就是在自己的旧卧室，因为两人早已经同房，所以Loki总会选择在Thor房间里过夜，他自己的房间堆满了各类魔法材料和书籍，供他练习或研究魔法用。  
　　图书馆里不见人影，Thor去敲开了Loki卧室的门。  
　　Loki打开门的时候看起来有点憔悴，又来了，Thor知道一旦Loki找到个令人惊奇的魔法，就要几天几夜地不睡觉直到研究完毕才行，Loki打开门示意他进来，卧室里拉上了厚重的黑绒窗帘，整个房间都黑糊糊的一片，一架装满了诡异液体的坩埚摆在卧室中央。  
　　“你在做什么？”Thor好奇起来，前几天Laufey来这边访问，据说还和Loki和父王一起会面了，他们谈妥了什么后Loki便消失了。  
　　“调配药剂，”Loki揉了揉太阳穴，盯着那锅偶尔发出白光的神秘液体。  
　　“这药物有什么作用？”Thor伸手去捏捏Loki的后颈，让他放松。  
　　“引发发情期的。”Loki抿着嘴说。  
　　“发情期？你.......”Thor有点无法理解，说来也是，身为一个约顿人，Loki从未有过发情期，“你要那个做什么？”  
　　“生孩子。”Loki平静地解释道，“我是霜巨人和神族的混血，所以发情期迟缓，或者没有，谁知道呢。”  
　　“现在条件已经谈妥了，所以我得配点东西来触发发情期，我们生两个孩子。”  
　　生两个孩子，哇哦，这有点，Thor突然不知道该说什么好，他当然梦想过自己和Loki子孙成群的情景，但梦想是梦想，现实中这个强悍自主的Loki能委身给他生一个孩子，Thor就会觉得幸福无比，而现在Loki说他要两个。  
　　太棒了，Thor本想把Loki抱起来，但Loki推搡着他已经张开的怀抱，把Thor推出了门外，凑在门缝旁对他说话，“快做好了，今晚我再去找你。”说着他就再度钻入了自己漆黑的卧室。  
　　Thor无比激动，因为怕错过Loki的邀约，从日落后他就再也没离开寝宫一步，他洗了个澡，换上干净的衣服，过了一会儿又把床收拾了一遍，坐在床边等着他的黑发丈夫敲门进来。  
　　半夜时分Loki推开了门，Thor连忙走上去迎接，Loki毫不优雅地捏了他的肩膀一把，然后把Thor推进门，比起上午来，他脸上少了点憔悴，大概是补过觉了，脸颊上还带着一股淡淡的绯红。  
　　Thor之前没见过霜巨人发情，所以现在眼前的一切如此新奇又好玩，Loki看起来有点像是喝醉了，他面色绯红喘着粗气，两条腿站不太稳，脚步都乱七八糟，Thor不得不关上门，一把把Loki抱起来，两人一起回到床上。  
　　Loki的手一直抓着Thor的衣服，领口被他扯得松松垮垮，他躺在床上张着腿，用力和Thor的衣服奋斗，热气喷在Thor脖颈上，他也很快被带动了起来，自己一把就脱掉了衣服，把Loki压在身下。  
　　不知是不是Thor的错觉，Loki的皮肤有点泛蓝，Loki本身的肤色已经很白，此时指尖上的那抹蓝色逐渐扩散着，Loki在Thor身下举着自己的手观察，仿佛对眼前的情景有点好奇，“很奇怪吗？”Loki眯着翠绿色的眼睛，望着被蓝色逐渐没过的手臂，表情有些罕见的不安，他的左腕上出现了一些花纹般的淡蓝色生长纹，原本平齐的指甲变成乌黑的颜色。  
　　“不奇怪，”Thor笑着啃Loki变色后的手指，“什么样的你我都喜欢。”Thor的微笑一直都代表着安心和信任，Loki慢慢喘了口气，侧过身体望着床侧的金色镜子，冰蓝的颜色从他的手臂一直弥漫到肩膀，然后是脖颈，脸侧和鼻梁，翠绿色的眼睛被一种深邃而美丽的深红盖住，他已经完全变成了正常约顿人的形态。  
　　“我觉得很怪，”Loki黑色的指甲掐了掐Thor的健壮的手臂，“像个怪物。”  
　　Thor冲着Loki笑，也不知道他们两人间究竟谁才是约顿海姆来的，Loki好像完全没见过自己的族人似的大惊小怪，反而Thor是正常的那方，他解掉Loki金色的发扣，把已经变长的黑发散开，“我觉得很美，”Thor低下头吻上Loki额角那点泛白的纹路，虽然颜色变化，但质感还是一样，Loki的皮肤有点微微发凉，柔软得就像丝绸，Thor笑嘻嘻地在他脸上啃了一口，像头要标记猎物的野兽一样，留下一个深色的牙印。  
　　“嗯......”Loki对Thor的赞许表示勉强接受，本来Thor也不像其他男人一样，乐于在床头倾诉些甜蜜的话语，他们相处了有十年了，Thor从来都是直奔主题，摒弃麻烦的那方。  
　　而且Thor从不撒谎，也就是说此时他是打从心底没觉得有什么不适。  
　　“你到底看够了没有？”Thor按着Loki的后颈，让Loki把注意力从镜子里转移到他的身上，手掌在那块微凉的皮肤慢慢地磨蹭着，“你可以等我们做完后再看。”  
　　“好吧，”Loki妥协了，把Thor拉进怀里，他们总算是完完全全地交缠在了一起，Loki的膝盖顶着Thor的腹部，脚背在某个重要位置蹭了一下，Thor和他一样急切的消息让他感觉不错。  
　　说真的，如果Thor因为Loki转换形态而硬不起来，Loki可能会犯下屠杀友国王子的罪行。Thor低头吮着Loki的脖颈，那些纹路就像一种纹身，在蓝色的身体上构成一种神秘的图腾，据说这些纹路随着约顿人的成长而改变，每个约顿人都不尽相同，他怀里的约顿王子是属于他的，独一无二的宝物，这想法让Thor不由得笑了起来。  
　　“对了，你眼睛看东西是什么颜色？”Thor好奇地打量着Loki红宝石般的双眼，怀中的人因为他的注视微微眨了眨眼，睫毛的颤动让Thor看得有些入迷，他有些呆呆地张口，“我在你眼中是红色的吗？像不像火巨人国的怪兽？”  
　　“不是，是正常的颜色，”Loki在Thor肩膀上咬了一口，“但你是个怪兽。”  
　　作为这句有些不体贴的调情话，Thor欣然接受，作为回报他按住了Loki的双腿，加快了这次初次发情期的实验进程。  
　　

　　“所以，感觉还是和以前一样？”Thor伏在Loki身上，因为忍耐泛出的汗水滴在Loki的肩头上，Loki的头发弄乱了，汗湿的黑发摊在杂乱无章的床单上，手指紧紧缠着金色的被单。  
　　“是啊.......”Loki呻吟了一声，他的双腿紧紧地缠在Thor的腰上，脚趾几乎要和身体一样紧绷起来，Thor对他来说有点太大了，这种床事无论他俩进行多少次，都会带着点艰难，“好像更热一点。”  
　　Loki炙热的呼吸打在Thor脖颈上，他是蓝色的，就像一汪煮沸的冰峰，混乱而想让人深入，Thor被汗染湿的双手按住Loki的腰，用一种缓慢而坚定的姿势打开Loki，让他更快地适应——发情期也许真有点好处，Loki在他身下热切地喘息着，好像之前被撑开的苦痛都无影无踪，急切地揪着他的金发让他丈夫动得再快点儿。  
　　在做爱时拥有廉耻之心毫无必要，况且依照协议，他还要给Thor生两个孩子，Loki干脆不再压抑，以往习惯性的内向与羞涩直接变成热切的渴求，随着Thor的律动，快感从尾椎一直弥漫到全身，仿佛要烧坏他的脑子，Loki搂着Thor的脖子，几乎要把自己挂在他身上，深色的平滑指甲嵌在Thor大汗淋漓的后背上，他把又烫又湿的嘴唇凑在Thor的耳边，调皮地吹着热气，笑着让Thor给他更多。Thor有些头疼，看来发情期真的可以让人有不少变化，他有些遗憾之前都错过了这一面的Loki，神秘又热切，Thor在Loki脸颊上亲了亲，搂着他的腰转了个身。  
　　Loki依旧要求他——作为一个床伴，他今晚提的要求实在有点多，Loki的身体不稳，双手抓着金色的床头，Thor还算贴切地给Loki的脑袋前安置了个枕头，真丝的枕头因为汗水变得濡湿，Loki眯着眼睛，被Thor接下来的动作弄得合不拢嘴，口水染湿了布料，原本整齐的黑发也狼狈地挂在肩头粘在脸侧，他发出一种尖利的抽泣声，咬住泛红的嘴唇，臀部因为Thor用力的顶撞而微微泛红，Thor发烫的手掌圈着他的腰，两个人像动物般地野蛮地交合，这也的确是Loki需要的，他无助地眨着眼睛，生理性的泪水顺着眼角往下流，在几声有点沙哑的呼喊中到达了高潮。  
　　“你还好吗？”Thor因为Loki那狠狠的一夹射在他的身体里，两个人依旧维持着插入的姿势，Thor的手指摸着Loki带着掌痕的腰部。  
　　“还不错。”Loki疲乏地扭过头去，这姿势使他不能完全看到Thor的脸，通过眼前那张镜子他看到了两人交合的肉体，Loki抓住Thor在他腰臀上捣乱的手掌，在他指尖上恶狠狠地咬了几口，“再来一次？”他狼狈又疲乏地提出这个要求，用大腿蹭蹭Thor汗湿的肌肤，带动体内那根阴茎。  
　　“发情期维持多长时间？”在下一次动作前，Thor吮着Loki的后颈，模模糊糊地说。  
　　“不知道，三天，或者半个月，直到我怀孕为止”Loki在Thor怀里嗤笑了一声，“看你的能力了。”下一刻他就被拉回到那根火热的阴茎上，两个人继续进行这件令人意犹未尽的事。  
　　

　　Thor觉得很可惜，同时他又很满足，一股快乐在他脑子里横冲直撞，这为期一夜，Loki研究了三天才搞出来的初次发情，在天亮时就进入了平缓期，他们早就从床上滚到了地板上，此时的Loki坐在床边，蓝色的肤色已经恢复回来了，他裸着身体盖着Thor的毯子，两个人一起望着阿斯嘉德的日出。  
　　“如果我没猜错的话，”Loki望着眼前火红色的恒星缓缓升起，此时这位约顿王位的继承人浑身是汗，头发乱糟糟的，累得手脚都僵硬了，“我觉得应该是......呃......”  
　　“是什么？”Loki罕有的磕磕绊绊给Thor带来了疑问，他伸手搂住Loki的肩膀，把他连着毯子一起搂在怀里。  
　　“我猜我怀孕了，大概。”在太阳完全出来的那一刻，Loki凑在Thor耳边轻声说了一句。  
　　  
　　他们险些打起来，Loki要先洗澡，而Thor急不可耐地给他往身上套衣服，催促着他去检测这个消息的真实性，Loki又累又烦，伸腿在Thor腹部踹了一脚，用最快的速度结束了一场晨间淋浴，终于伸手接过了Thor递过来的衣服。  
　　Thor快跳起来了，如果Loki同意，他想用锤子抱着Loki飞起来，但那有点危险，毕竟Loki此刻已经是个怀着孕的人，前提是Loki能确认这点。  
　　“我也不知道是不是，”Loki不爽地皱着眉头，“你现在高兴为时过早了，说不定只是发情期失效。”此时的Thor正跟条小狗一样围着他边转圈边走，让Loki觉得眼晕。  
　　当阿斯嘉德的太阳升起，晨光完全照亮这儿的花花草草，Frigga皇后例行的早茶时光到了，有时候这顿带着蜂蜜和甜品的早茶常常会带来几位不速之客，比如眼前的这两位。  
　　Thor看起来就要高兴得飞出去了，Frigga记得他上次看到Thor这个表情，还是在Thor少年时得到锤子的当晚，此时的大王子咧着嘴，怀里搂着一脸郁闷的Loki。  
　　“我只是想求证一下，”Loki把手递给Frigga，“我想您能帮忙检查一下，我是不是......”  
　　Frigga的微笑打断了Loki接下来那个尴尬的用词，神后的指尖弥漫出一点金色的光辉，一股温和的魔法在Loki手腕间流动，Frigga脸上的微笑越来越大，这位以优雅著称的女士此时笑得合不拢嘴。  
　　“我要当祖母了，”Frigga用手指捂着嘴，又惊又喜地握着Loki的手腕，“我想我得先纺织几百套小宝宝的衣服。”

 

　　“我们现在会全天守候在这里，为小王子的诞生随时准备着，”卷发的女医护官笑了笑，“Loki殿下暂时的魔法暴走没什么问题，这说明待产期临近，他体内的能量有些混乱，这时候只要精心照料就好。”  
　　Thor正坐在医疗室的椅子上，满脸的担忧和焦虑，局促地动来动去，随着Loki预产期的临近，Thor已经完全变成了担心过度的蠢爸爸，昨晚Loki喝水时能力微微暴走，热水瞬间变成冰块还冻裂了水杯，这让他担心不已。  
　　其实这还不算什么，Loki怀孕到后期时，他有点控制不住自己的魔法，先不说那几乎冻裂的床柱，他们的房间内有时甚至下起大雪，这时候Thor就手忙脚乱地把Loki抱出来，就像抢救灾难中的人民一样，然后两个人坐在房间外看着仆从们进去收拾变得冷冰冰的房间。  
　　“您担心过度了，Loki殿下的身体状况一切正常，分娩期就在这几天，我们甚至可以保证顺产。”医务官笑了笑，起身去架子上收拾，这间新医疗室是Frigga专门为Loki开设的，宽敞明亮的房间中有条不紊地摆放着各类医疗用具，目前这里的一切都准备完善，Thor看着那个分娩台好像要把眼睛瞪出来，最终还是决定起身回房间找他正在怀孕的丈夫。  
　　其实他刚被Loki从房间里赶出来——Loki的理由是，你太烦了，小题大做！见鬼，Thor怎么能不认真对待？这可是他的第一个孩子，而Loki是他一生中最珍贵的人，Thor从不是细心的人，但对于这点他无法忍受有一丝差池，大约两个月前他就推掉所有职务，像个大号跟屁虫一样死死粘在Loki身后，就连Loki换个衣服，Thor都要小心翼翼地盯着对方隆起的腹部，生怕Loki一不小心摔一下或者闪到腰。  
　　那位黑发孕夫对他烦不胜烦，孕期带来的暴躁给了他一个新爱好，在很长一段时间内他都以殴打Thor为乐。Thor，这位九界闻名的雷神，勇敢的王位继承人，一脸傻笑地接受他丈夫下手没有节制的殴打，被打了几拳后，还乐呵呵地给Loki递水拿毛巾擦擦泛红的拳头，好像自己是对方专属的奴仆。  
　　但Loki也有烦他的时候，接连两个月他的金发丈夫都形影不离地跟着他，终于有一次他忍无可忍地下了逐客令，把Thor强硬地拒之门外，他终于有一晚平静的生活，黑发孕夫读完了书，得到了一个安稳的睡眠，第二天他起床时身边没人在一旁守候，这感觉虽然自由，却也有点小失落，Loki换了件宽松的长袍，顺手摸摸隆起的腹部，打算出门散散步锻炼一下。  
　　刚开门他就呆住了，那个昨晚被他赶出门的金发大个子正坐在走廊对面，红披风皱巴巴地垫在屁股底下，穿着盔甲守着门，脑袋靠在走廊的窗台上睡得沉沉的，金发有一缕耷拉下来，还沾了口水，Loki走过去看着在地上坐着睡着的丈夫，心里不知道是什么滋味。  
　　清晨的阳光洒进来，金发大个子浑身都闪闪发光，Loki嘴角不自觉地泛起微笑，过去小心翼翼地跪下，轻轻吻了吻Thor的脸颊。  
　　几乎同时Thor就醒了过来，一把抓住Loki正在玩他头发的手，Thor睡得迷迷糊糊，眯着眼望着眼前的Loki，冲着对方嘟囔“地上凉，别跪着。”  
　　“我没那么脆弱。”Loki皱着眉头，最终还是不得不在Thor担忧的眼神中把膝盖移到那块红披风上，这让他们两个靠得更近，Thor伸手摸摸Loki的肚子，那儿正有着他们的小宝宝，好像仔细摸摸就能感受到那孩子的心跳，Loki也伸出手按在Thor温暖的手掌上，然后Thor就笑嘻嘻地凑过去吻Loki的嘴，这对婚约者的嘴唇轻轻碰在一起，不是带满了情欲的深吻，只是那种属于夫妻的温柔爱抚，一如既往的晨间轻吻。  
　　从那之后，Thor就很少被拒之门外了，就算Loki再烦他，也不会下逐客令，只是吩咐Thor在床上离他远点，他的霜巨人体质让他在怀孕时身上经常时冷时热，尤其是肚子里的孩子——那个小家伙一定是随了Thor，Loki不用摸肚子都能感受到腹部热乎乎的温度，有时候半夜把他热得蹬被子，这时候要是那个大号热源Thor再凑过来，Loki一定会被他们一大一小热得发疯。  
　　今天一起床Loki果然又被禁锢在他丈夫过于温暖的怀抱里，黑发孕夫按着肚子，挣扎了几下才把对方踹开，换了衣服后继续躺着看书，让Thor滚远点出去找点事做，所以这位金发王储就跑到了医疗室继续每天三次的怀孕咨询，要不是看在他的身份高贵，治疗室的医护人员们肯定会因为烦躁把他赶出去的。  
　　Thor从医疗室里走出来，刚打算继续回去看看Loki的情况如何，就迎面碰上了他的黑发丈夫，Loki穿着一件宽松的米色长袍，宽松的下摆也无法全挡住他隆起的腹部，Loki盯了一眼Thor，那眼神好像是在警告对方离他远点。  
　　“你怎么出来了？”Thor又开始担忧了，伸出双臂打算把对方护送回去，最近几天预产期临近，Loki一直乖乖在床上躺着看书，懒得下去运动——对于怀孕刚好十个月的人来说，下床剧烈运动不是什么好主意，但此时Loki却二话不说就从Thor身旁逃开，头也不回地向前走去。  
　　“你走的太快了，慢点！”Thor跟在Loki身边团团转，“别出来了，受凉怎么办？我这就带你回房间！”此时的两人好像完全转变了身份，以前Loki才是能说的那位，而Thor现在的模样像只不停咯咯叫的老母鸡，金发大个子的脸都因为担忧皱成一团。  
　　“我回去干吗？”Loki转过头对他翻了个白眼，抿着嘴嘟囔了一声，“好像快生了。”说着他就眼疾手快地和Thor拉开一段距离，生怕他的丈夫一个激动给他个熊抱。  
　　“我抱你过去！”Thor满脸都是焦急——他等这天等了十个月了，早就一遍遍筹划好了此时该做什么，怎样做，可是计划总赶不上变化，此时他脑子都懵了眼前几乎要闪起白光，Loki趁着他发呆的这几秒迅速冲了出去，如果Thor这时候抱着他过去，他的状况绝对会因为对方用力过度的熊抱变得更糟。  
　　他现在的腹痛就够糟了，但对于Loki来说还可以忍受，Thor很快跟了上来，眼神好像要在Loki身上烧出一个洞，Loki袍子下摆上的一点儿血迹让Thor的心揪成了一团，黑发孕夫走得还比较从容，而Thor担心得几乎不会走路了，如果可以他现在大概会爬过去，还好这段挺短的路程很快就到了头，两人一起走进了医疗室。  
　　Loki从容地和医护官交代了点什么，然后一切有条不紊地进行，他们早为这刻准备了很久，Frigga快速地赶来，大家都很少见到神后如此焦急。Frigga看到Loki安然无恙时神色才和缓了一些，指挥着大家开展这次接生。  
　　不知道谁给Thor递过来一把椅子，Thor拖着椅子坐在Loki旁边，Loki已经躺在了那块发着橙红色光芒的平台上，眯着眼问Thor，“你确定你要呆在这里？”  
　　“嗯，”Thor诚恳地点点头，“我想陪着你。”他得到Loki不屑的眼神，“你可真烦……”Loki抱怨着，他不确定让Thor呆在这里是好是坏，事实上Loki也想装得若无其事，但他心里的确有些紧张，他的金发丈夫去抓住他的手，两个人带着汗的手心紧紧握在一起。  
　　“你们是怎么进行的？”Thor想找点话题，“我得鼓励你用力之类的吗？”  
　　不得不说，Thor对于生孩子这件事知道得确实不多，阿萨神族的寿命太长，新神的诞生当然比人类慢很多，Thor当然不可能去看其他女子分娩的过程，他能了解的只有近期逼着自己看的各类书籍。  
　　“别傻了，”Loki眨眨眼，“霜巨人的体征很不稳定，所以Frigga建议剖腹。”  
　　Thor抬起头，盯着对面那个医官手中小而锋利的手术刀，几乎要把自己的舌头咬掉。  
　　雷神又急又躁，好像那把小手术刀是要插在他自己腹中，他坐在椅子上，看着Loki眯着眼睛躺在那个平台上，心里难过得说不出话，然后他拉开椅子，小心地跪在了地面上，这样能与Loki平视，台子边缘逐渐构建出用于治疗的金色屏障，Thor一瞬不瞬地盯着Loki，好像怕他会突然消失。  
　　那声挥刀的声音吸引了雷神全部的注意力，他的膝盖发疼，浑身的肌肉都绷紧，咬紧了下唇才能阻止自己开口，“把那把刀拿开”他一定会这么说的，他想保护Loki，想让他面受这个苦难，但此时能做的却只是跪在地上，看着Loki躺在那儿。  
　　“我们要开始了。”医务官从容地说，顺便担忧地看了一眼阿斯嘉德大王子的表情，Loki淡定地朝着那位女士点点头，在对方俯下身时一把捂住了Thor的眼睛。  
　　“你这傻瓜。”Loki对那个紧张过度的大个子说。  
　　Thor眼前一黑，感受着他丈夫微凉的指尖触碰上他的眼睛，Loki的手指并拢，捂得严严实实，Thor一时间不知道该怎么办好，他想掀开Loki的手，但又想顺从对方，就在这时那只手不受控制地紧紧扣在了他的脸上。  
　　Loki的呼吸变得粗重，手因为吃痛无法控制力道，指甲划伤了Thor的侧脸——黑发王子完全没有松手的意思，Loki一直讨厌在别人面前暴露伤口，更何况是Thor面前，平日里哪怕只是轻伤都够Thor心疼了，那位王位继承人的蓝眼睛装满了悲痛，好像刚输掉了一场最重要的战争。  
　　饶了Loki吧，他可不想一边吃痛一边承受着Thor那个悲伤的眼神，那他会直接疯掉的，黑发约顿人咬着牙闭着眼，装作不在乎那些窸窸窣窣的声音，刚刚那下划伤后，整个医疗台都被Frigga的魔力瞬间笼罩，阿斯嘉德的神后站在Loki身旁，Frigga笑着安慰他别害怕。  
　　这有什么好害怕的？要不是Loki现在正闭着嘴，他真想吐舌头，这一家子阿斯嘉德人实在是亲切得过了头，Loki看着Frigga把那层用于催眠的金色光芒捂在他的头上，他想摇头拒绝，再怎么说他也算半个约顿海姆的战士，一点刀伤他当然能承受，但Frigga不顾他的反对，直接加上了这层魔力。  
　　Loki被那股温暖的魔力弄得浑身发麻，睁开眼是天花板上一层层漂浮的金色光芒，他意识模模糊糊飘飘散散，一定是Frigga注入的催眠魔法太强，Loki竟然有种昏昏欲睡的感觉，眼前的人影离开又过来，Loki迷糊着被摸了把脑袋，大概是Frigga，他困得要死，很快就真的陷入了梦境，最终还是一声哭喊把他叫了起来。  
　　Loki猛地惊醒过来，有人正用手轻轻地梳理着他汗湿了的头发，他抬起头来，发现Thor正站在他身旁，金发王子眼角挂着泪痕，鼻头通红，他抽抽搭搭地吸了口鼻涕，含糊着对Loki说“你辛苦了。”  
　　好吧，他最终还是看到了，Loki不清楚自己是什么时候松开了捂着对方眼睛的手，但看着Thor此时冲着他破涕为笑的样子，也没有那么糟糕。  
　　Frigga正灵巧地运用着魔法给Loki疗伤，魔法的光芒有点刺眼，让Loki眯起眼睛来就要睡去，这时候Thor摸了摸他的肩膀，把一个奶金色的襁褓递了过来。  
　　“看看我们的儿子。”Thor脸上带着一个大大的笑，Loki怀疑他整张脸都在发光，刚生产完的黑发丈夫偏过头去，望着襁褓中的小宝宝。  
　　小宝宝的脸皱皱的，眼睛还不能睁开，浑身都泛着红，露出来的小胳膊上还带着一块淤青。  
　　Loki的眼睛瞪大了，嘴紧紧地抿起来，他的金发丈夫还在一边鼓动他，“看啊多可爱！”  
　　哪里可爱了？就像个，就像个小猴子！Loki的眉头皱的很深，他以为他和索尔的孩子，至少应该是那种白白胖胖的，可爱又漂亮的——Loki看上去对怀孕这事情不太上心，但他可是好好研究过双方王室的族谱，就连这孩子身上有几分霜巨人的血脉都研究的一清二楚，但此时看着这个红乎乎的小婴儿，他可真的懵了，眼前的小宝宝在襁褓里动来动去，小手不安地想去抓他头发，被Thor小心翼翼地抱走递给医师。  
　　Thor看Loki的表情不太好，的确不好，Loki现在脸上泛着白，嘴唇都被咬红了，看Thor过来他也没给什么好脸色，Thor凑过去搂过Loki，把他的丈夫圈在怀里，此时Frigga的治疗已经暂时结束，他也不用忌讳那么多了。  
　　“你怎么了？”Thor的下巴蹭蹭Loki的脑袋。  
　　“他......孩子......他有点......”Loki张开口又闭上，他找不出一个称口的形容词，就算Loki的口舌再毒辣，也做不到用难看来形容自己的孩子，“他身上太红了。”Loki不得不选了重点说。  
　　“母后告诉过我，宝宝刚出生时都是这样的，过一两天就好了。”Thor吻了吻Loki的脸颊，Loki在他怀里半信半疑地点了点头，不安得连眉毛都皱了起来。Thor把Loki整个抱在怀里，凑过去吻Loki的眼角。  
　　“我爱你。”Thor笑着说，一遍又一遍地，絮絮叨叨地说，Loki不再挣扎，脸色也平缓起来，在对方催眠曲般的告白中睡了过去。  
　　

　　Loki醒来时好像是个傍晚，他身处Thor的寝宫中，窗口被巨大的赤色帘子盖住，只有边边角角泻出夕阳的余晖。  
　　他好像做了个梦，梦见他怀孕了，Loki迷迷糊糊地捂住了脑袋，另一只手习惯性地在腹部摸索了一下，摸到的只有睡袍下平坦的小腹。  
　　那一刻Loki几乎是跳起来的，他掀开睡袍看着自己，平缓的腹部上没有一丝伤痕，他几乎是手忙脚乱地往床下爬——一定是Frigga的催眠魔法使用的后遗症，这位约顿来的王子暂时还处于睡迷糊了的状态，Loki快速地爬到床边，甚至连鞋子都不想穿，发生了什么？他的孩子呢？Loki脑子里被这些乱七八糟的可怕问句塞得满满的，巴不得马上下去找Frigga。  
　　结果有人比他动作还快，寝宫大门猛地打开，Thor抱着宝宝就冲了进来，快速而温柔地把Loki按到床上去盖好被褥，把宝宝塞进他怀里的动作更是一气呵成。  
　　Loki被塞了个满怀，小宝宝原本皱巴巴红彤彤的小脸早已经消了肿，变得白白胖胖，还染着几丝可爱的红晕，胖乎乎的小手这次终于成功地抓住了Loki的黑发，然后无论如何也不松手了。  
　　“我和你说过的吧，几天后就好了。”Thor笑起来，看着Loki手无足措地搂着怀里的小家伙，他们的家的新成员看起来非常喜欢Loki，在这个生父的怀里兴高采烈地扭着小屁股，让襁褓又往前挪动了几分。  
　　Loki浑身僵硬，慢慢地伸手把孩子圈在怀里抱住，Thor也自顾自地爬上床，把Loki和孩子一起抱住。  
　　“他还没睁眼。”Loki的指腹轻轻点了一下婴儿粉扑扑的鼻头，看着那轻轻闭着的眼睛和小小的睫毛。“你猜他眼睛是什么颜色的？”Loki的手抚摸过宝宝闭着的眼睛，Thor马上攥住了Loki的手。  
　　“你别想强行打开他的眼睛。”Thor笑着警告，他早就看出来Loki眼中的好奇越来越多，好像很想悄悄掀一下宝宝的眼皮看看是什么瞳色，Loki在Thor的阻止下懊恼地闭上嘴，一心一意地去看着夹在两人之间的小家伙。  
　　“他一定是金发。”Thor兴高采烈地摸摸婴儿脑袋上的几缕奶金色的柔软毛发，想着金发的小王子长大后会多么可爱。  
　　“傻瓜，”Loki辩驳道，“现在只能算是胎发，以后究竟是什么发色还不一定呢。”  
　　Thor闭了嘴，但他感觉上还是金发的——希望这孩子能把他的Loki的特征都结合在一起，此时他终于明白为何那些旧书中将孩子比作爱情的结晶了，Loki被Thor圈在怀里，小心翼翼的往这边凑，用嘴唇轻轻碰了碰小宝宝软软的脸，Thor顿时觉得终生的幸福都在这儿。

　　过了一天这个活泼的小家伙就把眼睛睁开了，Loki和Thor起床时正看着绿眼睛的小宝宝在床上试着爬动，这对儿父母盯着孩子翠绿色的眼睛，Loki脸上绽开了一个胜利者的微笑。  
　　顺便一提，那乳金色的胎发褪去后，宝宝的头发还是金色的，和Thor一模一样。


End file.
